When the Huntress Becomes the Hunted
by AlbinoLungs
Summary: He hates her. He hates everything about her. Besides, he likes someone else. So why does she have so much control over him? Robin/Huntress but will end with Robin/Zatanna. Wally/Artemis and Superboy/M'Gann implied.
1. Prologue

**Before you being, I have a quick note:**

**The second I started watching Young Justice I got inspired to write this story. However, I waited to watch a few more episodes because I didn't feel comfortable enough with the characters. Let me re-phrase that; I don't really understand them. They're so deep, so complicated, and so layered that not even the show has been able to barely scrap the surface of their personas. Plus their backstories are still unclear, and being only a few episodes in, we haven't really learnt much about them. Since I haven't read the comic books, I'm really going at this with little knowledge already. But, I still want to write this story. So, here it is. I hope you like it. **

* * *

><p>Batman remained perfectly still. Completely motionless as he perched himself on the roof of Wayne Enterprise. Through the thin slits of his mask, he inspected the city with watchful eyes.<p>

Gotham City as quite. To quiet. But in a way, this didn't surprise him. Crime rates had been at a minimal lately. Arkham Asylum was full to the rim with the most dangerous villains, and as for the lower scale criminals, Batman couldn't say. To both him and the Justice League's surprise, mafia leaders, crime dealers, predators, you name it, had started going missing for a few months now, leaving little to do for the real superheroes. Even the police force couldn't explain the sudden disappearance of the biggest crime leaders in the city. Only that they would turn up dead a few days later. All from 'seemingly' natural and untraceable causes.

It was puzzle even Batman couldn't solve. But tonight, his mind was somewhere else. It was on the small piece of paper he had clutched in the palm of his hand. It was a note from _her_.

Carefully opening the letter, Batman re-read the note that he had received earlier that day.

_Bruce. Long time no see. Meet me at the top Wayne Enterprise tonight at midnight._

_- Selina_

Batman re-crumpled the letter, and tossed it over the edge of the building. Watching the ball of paper fall to the ground, he couldn't help but feel stupid. She was two hours late. At this rate, she wasn't going to show at all.

She had been sending him notes like this once every two months for the past year. And every time, she left him standing there till the early hours of the morning. But every single time, he came back. It had been years since he'd seen her, and somewhere deep down, he felt like he needed to.

"Bruce, is that you?" asked a low, seductive voice.

Batman turned quickly. Leaning against an oversized satellite dish was _her_. The woman who had him wrapped around her claws. The woman that stood for everything he was against, but couldn't control himself around. Catwoman.

They took a few moment to study the other. "You look… stronger Bruce," she complemented. Batman could say the same for her, but at the same time, she looked rather tired, worried even, like she was loosing sleep over something. "Have you missed me?" she asked was a grin. Batman growled. He decided earlier that he wasn't going to speak until she explained herself. "Not talking to me, are you?" she pouted. "I guess I can understand,"

"Where have you been?" he demanded, caving into his own promise.

She smiled at him. She then began to strut herself over in his direction. When there faces were only a few inches apart, she halted her self. "I missed you too, Bruce," and with that, she kissed him. Light, yet suggestive. Although he wouldn't kiss her back, he had to admit, he missed the feeling of her lips against his. When they broke, she smiled. "Didn't bring your friends?" she asked. Batman frowned at her. She was talking about the Justice League. The only thing Batman reframed from telling his team was his personal affairs. Obviously, Catwoman could sense his harsh frown and took a step back. "I know you're angry. But I had to see if you were going to bring you little _team_," she sneered. "And we couldn't have them knowing about me, could we?" she smirked.

"They know all about you,"

"But do they know about _us_?" she corrected.

Batman looked away. "You haven't answered my question," He looked back to her. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, around town. Here and there. Running a few errands. The usual," she smirked.

Batman gapped. "Did you commit those murders?" he asked harshly.

Catwoman forced a smile on her face. "We'll get to that the later,"

Suddenly, Batman became furious. This wasn't a good time for her to be cryptic. In one swift movement, he pounced on her with full force, sending her body crashing into another smaller satellite dish. He brought her wrists up behind her back and leaned in close. "We'll get to that _now_," he growled into her ear. "Did you kill them?"

Catwoman responded by swinging her legs out, causing both of them to loose footing, and sent them both down to the ground. She quickly gained the upper hand, however, when she pinned his chest down with her hands, and positioned both her knees on either side of his hips, leaving her straddling on his waist. "Hasty, hasty," she hissed. Batman struggled a bit, but not at all to his capacity. In a sudden change of tone, Catwoman's face relaxed as she let her fingers run down the sides of his annoyed face. "Remember when we used to do this, Bruce? I was the evil mastermind and you were the hero who always brought me to justice?" she asked, breathing every word gently into his ear.

"You were never the evil master mind," he grunted.

"I resent that," she chuckled. "I certainly trapped you a couple of times. Heck, the Joker asked for _my_ help on certain occasions," she winked.

Batman rolled his eyes. "And now your resorting to killing others?" he growled.

Catwoman squinted her eyes angrily at him. "Life isn't always easy, Bruce. You have to make certain choices when necessary," she snapped.

"You were never a killer,"

"How did you know what I was?"

Batman frowned again. This wasn't the woman he once knew. Catwoman was a simple thief. A bugler. She usually reframed from killing anyone. "That doesn't matter. What matters is that fact that you're a murderer. It's never necessary to-"

"How about when you have an extra mouth to feed?"

Batman stared at her with shock. "What do you mean?"

"Never mind. Those people had it coming anyway," she scoffed.

"There're other ways,"

"Oh yeah. Bring them to justice? How's that working for you? Every time you put someone in jail, they just break back out again, don't they?"

"It's better than taking their lives!"

"They took other peoples-"

"Who are you working for, Selina?"

"Relax! Okay? It isn't me," she said, letting him up from underneath him.

"Are you serious?" he asked, quickly standing up.

"Cross my heart and hoped to die," she snickered, drawing and 'x' shape on her heart with her right pointer finger. "And don't bothering asking me who it is. I have no idea,"

Batman sighed. Turns out he was wrong. This is exactly how Catwoman acts. "Well then. Why did you bring me up here?"

She placed her hands on her hips. "It can't be that I just wanted to see you?" she questioned. Batman raised a judging eyebrow at her. "Alright. You got me. I need your help," she confessed. Batman smiled at her, knowing that it probably pained her to ask for assistance in anything. "I need for you to … find someone," said Catwoman hesitantly.

"And?" asked Batman, knowing there was always something more with this woman.

"And … I want for you to keep an eye on her," muttered Catwoman. "Just for a few days," she added quickly.

"Why?"

"Well – you know that if a cop finds a kid on the street, they send them to the orphanage. I want for her to be okay. Besides, I heard you've been doing a little babysitting nowadays," she taunted, making reference to the Young Justice team.

"Wait. This is a child we're talking about here?" confirmed Batman with confusion.

"It's a little more complicated than that," chuckled Catwoman. "She's – she's my daughter,"

Batman was stunned into silence. He was so stunned that the first question he asked was "How old is she?"

Catwoman licked her lips mockingly. "Fourteen," Fourteen years old. Batman stumbled back a bit. Thinking to the night that he and Catwoman spent together – fourteen years ago. Catwoman flung her head back in laughter. "Relax Bruce. She's not yours," she clarified.

Batman nodded and let out a light sigh. If she was his daughter, he would have killed himself then and there for not helping Catwoman out when she was pregnant. While indeed Batman had seen Catwoman occasionally over the past fourteen years, he almost never saw during the year that this child was bearded and born. "Where is she now?" he asked, referring to when Catwoman asked him to find her.

Catwoman looked away. "The thing is – is that I don't know. She ran away a few months ago and never came back. I've tried looking for her. But she has her mother's stealth," she chuckled, trying to lighten the situation.

"What? Why did she run away?"

"If I knew, I would tell you,"

"You know that's a lie," he frowned.

Catwoman giggled at him.

"Okay. I'll find her. And I'll bring her back to you-"

"No. She needs to stay with you," said Catwoman abruptly.

Batman gave her a puzzled look. "You're going to have to clarify," he said, crossing his arms.

Catwoman released a long sigh. "I've – got myself into a little bit of trouble – and I need to disappear for a few days," admitted Catwoman. "I know you'll keep her safe,"

"Who's after you?" questioned Batman. Catwoman looked away. "Selina, who ever it is, I can help you,"

"Trust me, Bruce. This is something you can't handle. I just need for you to find my daughter, and take care of her. Can you promise me that?" she pleaded. Batman looked deep into her eyes. Whatever he could see through her mask seemed to be tearing up. Evidently, this meant a lot to her, and Batman's heart told him to oblige to her every command.

"I'll find her, and watch over her," he promised.

Catwoman smiled her strongest possible smile (which itself was pretty weak). "Thanks Bruce," Batman embraced her in a long, warm hug. His protruding muscles protecting her from the cold winds that whipped around them. "Oh. And can you do this solo? She might get frightened – y'know - being ambushed by the Justice League and all,"

Batman nodded and released Catwoman from his grasp. Before she disappeared into the night, he called "What's her name?"

Catwoman turned back and called "Helena-" Catwoman paused for a moment to examine her claws. "But I hear that she's been going by the name _Huntress_ lately," And with that, Catwoman scurried off into the night. Batman took a minute to watch her disappearing figure. "_What a woman_," he thought to himself.

When Catwoman was out of sight, he shook his head violently. He had come across Huntress before and knew where to find her. He took a moment to feel guilty about not telling Catwoman right away where she was, but felt that some things are better left unsaid. Batman had always assumed some relationship between Catwoman and Huntress (by the way they acted and how they dressed), but never really took the time to put two and two together. He didn't know too much about _what_ Huntress did, other then continuously harass his sidekick. Come to think of it, Batman had never encounter Huntress. Robin always had…

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure if Catwoman will appear in the Young Justice series, and I'm a little shaky on the BatmanCatwoman relationship at this point. But I love there relationship. So ... yeah. **

**For those who don't know, I should probably explain 'Huntress'. According to _Wikipedia_, the DC website, and a few of my comic book reading friends, Selina and Bruce did have a daughter named Helena. However, Selina raised her on her own after retiring from being a superhero/villain. However, when Helena was older, Selina was blackmailed into becoming a villain again (which eventually lead to her death). Helena then made a costume to resemble both her parent's costumes and became a superhero/villain just like her mother, adapting the name 'Huntress'. Bruce was fully aware of her existence, and acted as a mentor when she started to fight crime. **

**I changed her backstory a little in this fanfic because... well... I wanted to. Plus it works better for the story I have in mind. And besides; movie producers, other comic book writers, and other fanfics change backstories all the time. For example, according to the comic books, Zatanna was actually a childhood friend of Bruce and her father was never in the Justice League. In fact, he was dead (or died) when Zatanna was first introduced. There are so many other examples, but I won't go into them now.**

**Anyway, I hope it does end up working and that you all like it. Other than that, please review and tell me what you honestly think of it so far.**


	2. Huntress

1 week later...

"_Crime Rates at an All Time Low!_" read Robin as he, Kid Flash, Superboy, Aqualad, and Miss. Martian all stood in the main chamber, reading the headlines of the major newspapers. They were waiting for their next training lesson with Black Canary. "_Justice League Taking Drastic Measures?_"

"Do they really think we're responsible for all of those deaths?" asked Superboy.

"It does not matter," assured Aqualad. "What matters is that we find the murderer and bring them to-"

"Justice?" chimed in Miss. Martian. The other boys looked at her, wondering how she was maintaining such a cheery attitude. Indeed, Young Justice was a little pissed off. They hadn't had a mission in weeks, and were infuriated at the media for calling them murderers.

"Yes, M'Gann. Justice,"

"Hey, has anyone seen Artemis?" asked Kid Flash. His question was soon answered when Artemis stomped angrily into the main chamber.

"Why did you take it, Wally?"

"How come you're automatically blaming me?" questioned Kid Flash as he crossed his arms firmly against his chest. His voice, however, remained innocent, for he didn't know what Artemis was talking about.

Artemis's eyes narrowed. "Because you and that big stomach of yours are always taking my stuff!" she yelled, poking him harshly in the chest.

"What are you two yelling about now?" asked Robin.

"Wally, over here, took one of my mothers special, home-made dumplings. There were six two minutes ago, and now there's five. The cabinet was locked and there's only one numb skull that would be that desperate for food!" spat Artemis as she eyed Kid Flash.

"Seriously?" questioned Superboy.

"I know right? She's totally over reacting! _Again. _I didn't take them!" yelled Kid Flash.

"Oh yeah?" challenged Artemis. "Then who did?"

It wasn't a moment later that Captain Marvel walked in. In his hand was half a dumpling, and in his mouth was the other half. "Have you guys had one of these? They're magnificent!" he cheered as he shoved the other half in his mouth.

Artemis let out a cry of rage. Kid Flash, on the other hand, gave her a smirk. "You were saying?" he asked, trying to get on her last nerve.

"Oh! That. Is. It-!"

Artemis reached for Kid Flash's collar when-

"Recognizing; Batman. Zero-Two,"

Suddenly Batman appeared in the main chamber. "Put him down, Artemis,"

Artemis hesitated, but quickly obeyed and released Kid Flash. "The second he's gone, you're dead!" she whispered to Kid Flash.

"Are you here to give us our next mission?" asked Robin, his voice full of hope. The team looked at Batman with great anticipation. All excited to here what their next mission would be. Batman nodded his solemn nod. "Alright! The team is back in business!" cheered Robin as he high-fived Kid Flash.

"Recognizing; Zatanna Zatara. Eh-Zero-Three," said the computer as Zatanna appeared and stepped into the main chamber.

"Oh – hey Zatanna," stuttered Robin.

"I've asked Zatanna to join you for this mission," explained Batman. Robin blushed a little on the outside, but was rejoicing on the inside.

"Hey Robin – Hi Guys," smiled Zatanna.

"This mission must be rather important if you are brining in outside assistance," Aqualad noted.

"Important. Very." Commented Batman. Batman then proceeded to push a button on his wrist, causing a giant holographic screen to appear. On it, was a picture of Catwoman. "I'm sure you all know who this is,"

"A little too well," growled Robin. He had always been a little dismissive of Batman's relation to Catwoman, and saw her as the villain he sought her out to be.

"I didn't learn that much about her," said Superboy as he examined the screen, recalling on his memories as an 'experiment'. "And I was told that she deactivate herself years ago,"

"It's not her that I want you to be worried about," muttered Batman. He pressed a few more buttons and the screen began to change. "It's her daughter,"

On the screen appeared an image of a fourteen-year-old girl. She wore a black leather corset and matching pants that seemed to blend in with her high-heeled boots. Added to the outfit was a pair of long, black leather gloves that extended to and covered her elbows. Her whole head was covered with a leather mask, detailed with two small, pointed ears. On her back rested a black crossbow, and small tears (resembling cat scratches) were scattered all over the out fit.

"Her name is-"

"Huntress!" growled Robin, cutting off Batman. The group exchanged stunned looks. None of them knew who this Huntress was, and were a little surprised that Robin did.

"If that's Huntress, then she can hunt for _me_ anytime she wants," said Kid Flash, earning a harsh nudge from Artemis.

"Trust me, you don't want to get involved with _her_," grunted Robin.

"Unfortunately, Robin, that's not up to you," admitted Batman. "I found her and captured her a few days ago. You mission is to watch her here while the Justice League and I go looking for this murderer-"

"We're babysitting?" growled Robin loudly.

"You mean we have to stay here while you guys do the real work?" complained Kid Flash.

"I too disagree with this mission," added Aqualad. "We have had enough training and enough experience- surely we have proven ourselves to you,"

"You have. Many times. But this is a cold case. We have no lead, nowhere to begin, no information," argued Batman.

"But we can help you," said Superboy "We've solved cases without any of your help!"

"Yes you have. Don't think for a second we're doubting your abilities. In all honesty, there is nothing for you to do. Nothing for _us_ to do. We'd thought we'd give you a small mission … and a little vacation,"

The group's ears perked up. "What do you mean – vacation?" asked Miss. Martian.

"Huntress is a simple thief. While she has shown no sign of being a legitimate criminal, I'm still worried that – if you train in front of her – she might learn something for herself. Even learn the way you move. All I require you to do; is watch her. Study her-"

"I think that's something I can handle," winked Kid Flash. Robin shot him a threatening look. "What?"

"She might even reveal something to you. Which is also why I want for you to keep you identity secret at all times. Don't reveal yourselves to her. Understood?" asked Batman firmly. The group nodded understandingly. Batman then closed the holographic screen and looked at his watch. "She'll be here in 45 seconds – Zatanna – can you get everyone into their uniforms?"

Zatanna nodded and closed her eyes, "_Egnahc sehtolc otni ruo smrofinu_," chanted Zatanna. Within mere moments, the group was changed and their identities secret.

When they were ready, Batman walked over to the main entrance and began to type in a authorization code. "Authorizing; Batman. Zero-Two," Before the group, appeared Black Canary. Escorted in front of her was a figure that had a black bag covering their head and their wrists and ankles bound by cuffs. The figure was unarmed and perfectly still, awaiting instruction.

Robin clenched his fist with anger. "Huntress," he said under his breath.

"Were the theatrics really necessary?" whispered Black Canary to Batman, commenting on the huge amount of security that captivated the young girl before them.

"I don't want her knowing the location of this cave," he whispered back.

Carefully, Batman approached the two women and began to remove the hood from the smaller figure. When the hood was removed, the face of Huntress was reviled. Unlike in the picture, she did not wear her full head mask. Instead, she had a think band of black leather covering only her eyes (two small slits allowed her to see through it). When the bag was fully removed, a mass of wild, black, curly hair flew out and fell down to her shoulder blades. Her lips were blood stained red, and assorted cuts, scars, scabs, and scrapes were scattered on her extensively pale skin. She gazed around the cave, then let her blue-grey eyes drift over the faces of the team. When they landed on Robin, she let the corners of her mouth turn up. "My, my, Robin, don't you look delicious," she snickered.

Black Canary smothered a giggle. "I should warn you, she's just like her mother,"

"You've met Catwoman?" asked Miss. Martian.

"Met? Their practically sisters. My mother worked with BC over here," clarified Huntress. "Before she threw it all away," she added darkly.

Black Canary squeezed her shoulders. "She didn't throw it all away. She wanted to raise you," she said, trying to comfort Huntress.

"She gave up is what she did," muttered Huntress, shaking Black Canary's hand off her shoulder.

Batman walked over to the team. "Black Canary is right. She is a lot like her mother. That's why I need for all of you to be on your guard," he said sternly.

"This is stupid! I don't want her here. Why can't we go with you and find this culprit? She's no threat to us," interjected Robin.

"Robin. I know this is a personal matter to you, but you need to put your anger aside. This mission is very important-"

"Important to us? Or your girlfriend? Talk about personal matters,"

The team gasped. Robin had never stood up to Batman like that. Not even call him out on something so harshly. Batman snarled. "I'll talk to you later," he said threateningly as he walked back to the entrance. "Now Huntress," said Batman sternly. "You will be kept here until further notice. You will not engage the team, you will not trick the team, and you will. not. leave. Am I clear?" he asked darkly.

Huntress smiled at him. Then jumped up onto her tiptoes and give him a small peck on the forehead. "Crystal,"

Black Canary tried to cover another laugh, but it was almost impossible. However, Batman shot her a look that did silence her, and the two elders started to part from the cave. Before the left (and were out of earshot from the youngers), Black Canary asked "Why is this mission so important, Bruce? Huntress isn't your-"

"No. She isn't. But You and I both know what she's capable of. I don't think she's done anything, but I don't like the idea of her running around the city,"

"True. She is, after all, her mother's daughter,"

A flash of white light later, they were gone.

The team stood in silence as they examined Huntress. Huntress, however, hadn't taken her eyes off Robin ever since she arrived.

"So… I'm Zatanna," Zatanna stepped forward and gave a small wave.

"I'm Miss. Martian," said Miss. Martian following her lead.

"Artemis," nodded Artemis.

"Superboy," grunted Superboy as he crossed his arms.

"Name's Kid Flash. But you can call me whatever you want – hey!" shrieked Kid Flash as Artemis smacked the back of his head.

"And I am Aqualad,"

Huntress's eyes darted over to Aqualad. "You smell like fish," she noted, walking over to him slowly. "_Are_ you a fish?" she mocked.

"No," said Aqualad, taking huge offense to her comment. "I am Atlantean," he corrected harshly.

"Well, that's too bad," said Huntress, getting quite close to his face. "Because I love fish, and if you were one, I would just eat you up," she purred, resting a hand delicately on his chest. His eyes suddenly got every wide and he quickly took a step back, letting his face go angry again. Huntress laughed.

"Calm down there, girly," said Zatanna. "Aqualad isn't familiar with that game,"

"You guys are no fun," she taunted.

Kid Flash ran over to her. "But I am," he said quickly.

Huntress crossed her arms as she examined her next victim. "I guess you'll have to do. Kid Flash you said?" she inquired.

"Mmhmm," he said, trying to look as manly as possible.

"And let me guess. You're power is super speed?"

"Oh yeah,"

"Hhmm. Well that explains it. Sorry _Kid_, no dice,"

"I – what?" asked Kid Flash was a confused

"Hey, if your fast to start you'll be quick to finish,"

Kid Flash took a step back and began to blush profusely. Artemis, on the other hand, started to crack up with laughter. She laughed so loud that her voice echoed throughout the cave. Kid Flash shot her a look, but it didn't stop her.

"Enough of this! I say we take her to the holding cell! Keep her locked up in there!" yelled Superboy.

"I'll go if you're going. They can lock us in there together and throw away the key," said Huntress with a wink to Superboy. Superboy growled a little and looked away.

"He's not going anywhere with _you_," threatened Miss. Martian. Everyone gave her a puzzled look. "I … mean … because you're a criminal … and … he's not," she stuttered, trying to cover up her outburst.

"Take her to he holding cell, Captain Marvel," commanded Robin.

"Whatever. You guys are dull anyway," said Huntress as she followed Captain Marvel down the hall.

When she was out of sight, Miss. Martian hooked-up the team telepathically. "I like her," said Artemis.

"What?" asked Robin. "She's a villain!"

"She's hot is what she is," said Kid Flash, quickly receiving yet another harsh nudge from Artemis. "Ow! What?"

"I don't like the way she was talking to Superboy … and Kid Flash and Aqualad," said Miss. Martian quickly.

"I think we can all agree to disagree," interjected Aqualad. "But right now, we have instructions for Batman to keep an eye on her. Obviously, there is something more to this. Batman knows our strength. He wouldn't give us a mission as simple as this if there was not another value to it,"

"But you liked it, didn't you, Kaldur?" joked Artemis with another laugh. The group shot Artemis a disapproving glare. "What? The girls got style," shrugged Artemis.

* * *

><p><strong>I must admit, I changed Huntress's costume a bit. But I wanted it to look more like Catwoman's costume.<strong>

**Anyway, hoped you like it. PLEASE, PLEASE, _PLEASE, _REVIEW!**


	3. Dances

Robin stormed down the halls of the cave. He wasn't following any direction, or searching for a destination, he was just looking for something to take his mind off of – everything. Even the fact that he _knew_ Huntress was in the building annoyed him. He couldn't stand her presence, let alone her being in general. She had only been in the cave for an hour and Robin couldn't take it anymore. He wanted her out, but Batman-

Robin punched one of the walls. Was Batman doing this to him on purpose? Or was his mentor actually _persuaded_ by a _villain_ to _babysit_ her kid? He removed his hand from the wall and examined his glove. Dusting bits of the wall off his knuckles, he looked back to the wall and grunted at the giant crack he left behind.

He began his walk again when he heard a soft sound. Coming from one of the rooms down hall was the sound of Kid Flash's laughter. Robin raised an eyebrow. The room where the sound was coming from was the room that the team could monitor the holding cells. Only Huntress was in it, so what could Kid Flash be laughing at? As Robin approached the door of the room, he could begin to hear the sound of both Superboy's and Aqualad's voice as well. Without knocking, Robin crept through the door silently. Sure enough, Kid Flash, Superboy, and Aqualad were huddled around the monitor.

"This feels… wrong," admitted Superboy. "Should we really be watching her?" he asked.

"Hey, if you don't like it, you can leave," scoffed Kid Flash.

Superboy paused. "Few more minutes,"

"Back off boys, cause I saw her first," taunted Kid Flash.

"I'm not interested anyway," said Superboy both quickly and angrily.

"Sure you aren't. You aren't into M'Gann either," said Kid Flash sarcastically yet darkly. Apparently, he finally accepted the fact the Superboy and Miss. Martian were a 'thing'. Obviously, he was jealous and began to glare sinisterly at Superboy. Superboy retaliated by eyeing him back.

"You might be out of luck, Wally," interjected Aqualad as he felt the hostility grow in the room. "Robin seems rather taken with her,"

"Are you kidding? He hates her. Don't know _how_ he can hate someone who looks like that, but he does," laughed Kid Flash.

"He could be trying to hide it," noted Aqualad

"Kind of like what you do to Artemis," smirked Superboy. Aqualad also began to grin.

Kid Flash, however, began to snarl. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Robin cleared his throat loudly, alerting the room of his presence. When the boys noticed him, they all stood up quickly "Oh … Hi Robin … " stuttered Kid Flash.

"What's going on here?" asked Robin angrily.

"We … uh," began Kid Flash as he exchanged awkward glances with the two other boys. They all seemed to be shifting uncomfortably and guiltily. "We … were just … monitoring the captive," said Kid Flash. The other boys quickly nodded in agreement. Robin scoffed and pushed past them. Peering onto the monitor, he saw Huntress in her cell. She seemed to be dancing – some kind of a modern ballet form.

"What is she … dancing to?" asked Robin. The other boys shrugged. Robin scanned the screen when he noticed a little iPod playing music. "How did she get that in here?" asked Robin, pointing to the iPod on the screen. "She didn't have a bag or a utility belt!"

"I can think of a few places," joked Kid Flash. The other boys gave him disapproving looks. "What?"

"Perv," spat Robin. "She probably has pockets in her outfit. I wonder what she's listening to," When Robin turned up the volume on the monitor, he could here Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake, Op. 20 - Scène 10. Looking back at the monitor, he saw that she was keeping prefect time to the music. Even her expression was passionate.

"She looks – amazing," noted Aqualad. The other boys also seemed to be taken with her dancing, but Robin got angry.

"This is stupid. I'm going to go tell her to turn it off," declared Robin as he stormed out of the room. Kid Flash, Superboy, and Aqualad glanced at each other.

"I guess … we should … leave?" asked Aqualad.

"Or – we could stay and … make sure Robin is okay down there," said Kid Flash as he promptly returned to his seat in front of the monitor.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," agreed Superboy as he and Aqualad returned to their respective seats.

When Robin reached the cell, he quickly unlocked the door and stepped in. The music was blaring throughout the room, and Huntress was dancing as through she had been hypnotized. However, she did eventually notice Robin's company, and gave him a smirk. "Ever heard of Swan Lake?" she asked.

"I'm not a big fan of ballet," muttered Robin, rage hidden in his tone of voice.

"I love Swan Lake," said Huntress, completely ignoring his comment. "Do you know what it's about?" she asked as she danced around him. Robin remained still. "It's about a beautiful girl who gets turned into a swan. One night she meets a boy, and they fall in love. However, the only way to break the curse is if she dies. So, they die together," she explained.

"Lovely," said Robin sarcastically.

"I find it amazing – what people do for love," commented Huntress. "And not so much love, but –" the song began to die down as Huntress looked over to Robin. "Physical attraction," she winked. Robin furrowed his brow at her as the next song began to play. It was some contemporary version of La Cumparsita_. _"Oh, I love this one!" slowly, Huntress ran her hand up her body and extended it out to Robin. "Dance with me," she commanded.

Robin's shoulders stiffened as his body remained ridged. "I don't dance,"

"Don't? Or can't?" challenged Huntress. Carefully, she grabbed for his wrist. Lifting his arm, she spun into his body. "Fine. If we can't dace,"

BAM!

She flung him over her shoulder and he landed flat on his back with a loud thud. "We can fight,"

"We can't do anything," yelled Robin as he stood from the ground. "Batman said –"

"Oh, c'mon, Robin. Haven't you ever disobeyed an order and had a little fun?" she asked. He began to walk to the door when she said "Don't be scared. We've done this before," Robin growled at her. Everything in his mind told him to leave the cell and never look back. But all his body wanted to do was charge at her with full force. He wanted to fight her. He wanted revenge. Without considering the consequences, Robin struck a fighting pose and narrowed his eyes. Huntress grinned and began to strike a fighting pose herself "This will only hurt a little,"

"Should we help him?" asked Aqualad as he stood from his seat. Watching in horror as Robin started to disobeyed a direct order and engaged in combat.

"Nah. He's a big boy, he can take care of himself," assured Kid Flash. "She unarmed anyway. Besides, this could get interesting,"

The fight wasn't much of a fight. It consisted mostly of Robin charging at Huntress, and Huntress throwing him into a wall, or knocking him to the ground. Robin was able to get a few punches in, but every time he did, Huntress would shake it off, smile, and say phrases like "That felt good," or "Hit me harder, big boy," this only agitated Robin more, and caused his fighting style to be more compulsive and un-thought-out. "You fight like a man," she said in a disappointed tone, criticizing his technique. She then let out a little laugh. "Remember the first time I said that?"

"ARGH!" yelled Robin, fully pissed off. He ran at her, full throttle, but again, she slammed him against the wall.

"Oooo!" laughed Kid Flash as he watched Robin get slammed around.

"What's he doing? He's a much better fighter than this," questioned Superboy as he watched his friend take a beating.

"Obviously, his mind is distracted. He is so blinded with hatred that his skills are off. I should probably go stop it," said Aqualad.

"Why? It's not like she's trying to escape or anything," noted Kid Flash "And Robin's fine, look!" he added as he watched his friend get completely body checked. Aqualad gave Kid Flash a dirty look, causing Kid Flash awkwardly giggle "He can take a hit," he mentioned quickly. Kid Flash paused and stared deep into the screen. "When she wins, I expect to get paid," he said, his eyes darting towards Superboy. Kid Flash had bet twenty dollars on this fight in Huntress's favor.

"I can't believe you bet against your teammate," said Superboy, who was angry because he had bet on Robin.

"Hey, when it comes to money, I don't mess around,"

"Ah!" yelled Robin as he landed face down on the ground.

"You wanna know something? We're not as different as you wish to believe," snickered Huntress.

"We are _nothing_ alike!" roared Robin from the floor.

"Oh please. You copy half of _my_ moves and _my_ trademarks,"

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

Robin finally found some strength to peel himself off the ground. However, when he went to face his opponent, she was gone. All that could be heard was the faint sound of laughter – an evil cackle of sorts - echoing around the chamber. Suddenly, Huntress came out of nowhere and pushed Robin to the ground. "That, for example,"

"Grr!" Robin jumped up and started to throw punches aimlessly. Every single one of them missed her.

"Are you sure Black Canary teaches you? Cause when she taught me, I learned how to _fight_,"

Robin released another battle cry and pounced onto Huntress. She was caught a little off guard, so he was able to trap her against the wall. They paused and stared at each other. Both breathing extremely heavily. Neither of them was bleeding and showed no signs of major injury. Just a few bumps and bruises.

Finally, the song came to an end. They didn't split, just kept staring. "Aren't you gunna finish me off?" taunted Huntress. Robin snarled a little, but pushed off the wall and headed for the door. "^Noble," muttered Huntress. Swiftly, she attacked Robin from the back and sent him into the wall. "^Stupid, but noble,"

"Have you had enough?" groaned Robin. It was hard for him to talk as most of his face was pinned against the wall.

"Of you? Never," mocked Huntress. "As a wise woman once said; *'Life's a bitch, and now so am I,'" with that, Robin spun around quickly and threw her off his body, sending her crashing to the floor. When her bottom landed on the ground, she slid to the opposite wall where her head hit first. "Uh," she moaned lightly.

"Well I've had enough," Robin scoffed as he made his way to the entrance of the cell.

"Hey, Dick!" called Huntress. Robin stopped at the sound of his real name. Almost no one knew his real name, and his heart started to beat out of control at the very sound of it. He knew that she knew his name, but never thought she'd dare say it aloud.

"What?" he muttered furiously.

"Just wondering; do you ever get the feeling that people _aren't_ calling you by your real name, and are just trying to insult you?"

Robin let out a final little growl and marched out of the holding cell. Leaving Huntress laughing to herself as the next song played; Non, Je ne regrette rien by Edith Paif.

"Well, Soups, Pay up!" said Kid Flash triumphantly.

"Are you kidding? Robin won that. He left her down," said Superboy, not wanting to give up the only twenty bucks he had.

"Actually, I have calculated the total number of hits per person, and the score it 10:5 for Huntress," said Aqualad.

"What can I say? I always pick a winner-!"

Kid Flash was interrupted when the door slammed open. In the doorway was Robin. "Everyone leave," he said in a menacing tone.

"Robin … hi-" started Kid Flash.

"He bet against you," said Superboy in a last attempt to keep his money.

"Hey! No I didn't-"

"NOW!"

Robin had never raised his voice at the team. So when he did, he frightened them enough for them to obey his word. The room was cleared in seconds and Robin slowly treaded to the monitor. Lucky for him, the sound had been turned off again, so no one heard Huntress call him by his real name. His identity was safe. For now, anyway. He looked back at the monitor and frowned. There she was; dancing. Robin's frown only grew. He wasn't embarrassed, only full of more hatred.

* * *

><p><strong>A few things to explain;<strong>

**- ^This was a line said by Two Face in Joel Schumacher's _Batman Forever_**

**- *This was a line said by Catwoman in Tim Burton's _Batman Returns._**

**- 'Soups' is just short for Superboy**

**Other than that, _PRETTY_ PLEASE REVIEW?**


	4. School Day: Memory

Hours had passed and Robin remained glued to his seat. His eyes scrutinizing the screen of the monitor intensively. There she was, Huntress. Dancing all around her holding cell as music played from her iPod. Robin suddenly remember that he wanted to tell her to turn it off, but was too embarrassed to return to the cell after their little 'collision'. Robin rubbed his eyelids. It felt as though he hadn't blinked for the past 30 minutes. The harsh rays that came off the screen couldn't be good for him, but he just kept frowning at the monitor. He hated her so much. She had sentenced him to embarrassment one too many times. And after all of their encounters, Robin only left feeling more humiliated and more enraged. Leaning back in his chair, he folded his arms lightly across his chest, recalling on the first time that he met Huntress;

_Dick Grayson. Age 10. Batman's number one sidekick. Boy Wonder. The one, the only, Robin. _

_Finally, things had been looking up in his life. After being orphaned at the tender age of nine, Dick had spent a year in training with one of Gotham's finest superhero's. Not to mention having met other members of the famous Justice League. _

_Dick walked along the streets of the currently safe Gotham. At this point, he was in forth grade. However, Bruce Wayne felt that with his intensive amount of training, Dick could handle walking home on his own. Bad parenting? Perhaps. But when your legal guardian is Batman, it's hard to be scared of anything. Either way, Wayne Manor wasn't too far from Dick's school, so the walk was short and safe._

_As Dick strolled along the city, he came across a dark ally way. He had passed by it every day after strict ruling from Bruce. Dick was basically forbidden to enter any enclosed and confined space unarmed and on his own. But as he peered into the ally, he felt it was safe enough. After all, cutting through this ally would save him two minutes on his trip home. Gathering a little courage, Dick cautiously entered the ally._

_He was almost at the other end when he heard a soft giggle. Much like that of a young girl. Yet the laugh in question sounded terrifying. "H-Hello?" called Dick. He had been in many sketchy areas before, but never alone. "Is someone there?" he asked. No answer. With a shaking hand, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his black mask. Messing up his hair a little to cover his identity, he put the mask over his eyes. Looking around once more, he continued to walk through the ally way._

_Unexpectedly a pair of feet came from nowhere and landed on his shoulders, kicking him down to the ground. "W-Who's there?" he cried, feeling the pain of the pavement shoot all through his body. Another little giggle was released, and a kick to his stomach followed suit._

"_Nice mask," said a taunting voice. "Did daddy buy that for you at the dollar store?" spat the same voice._

"_Show yourself!" said Dick. "Let's make it a fair fight!"_

_There was a moment of silence before a dark figure appeared from the shadows. It was a young girl (probably only eleven years old). She wore a simple black tracksuit and a crappy cat mask. Her hair was tied in a low bun, and her feet were covered with black running shoes. _

"_Are … are you Catwoman?" asked Dick. He had never seen Catwoman before, but Batman had always described her to be wearing a cat mask._

_The girl laughed. "No. Not even close," she mocked. "But I know you. You're Robin aren't you?" she asked. Dick gulped. "I watch you on the news. Big fan," she joked._

"_Then why attack me?" asked Dick, not quite getting the joke._

_The girl rolled her eyes. "I'm looking for a challenge. Mommy – er, I mean – Mom won't let me fight anyone," she said. Dick could tell by the way she changed 'mommy' to 'mom' that she was trying to acted more mature._

"_Fine. I can beat you. I mean, you're a girl!" _

_The girl frowned. "No kidding!" she growled. "But I can still beat you!"_

"_Oh yeah?"_

"_Yeah!"_

_And thus the children began to fight. Their fight, in a way, was very generic. It was as if they were instructional pictures in a self-defense textbook. Hit, block, hit block, hit, block, and so on. Every so often, the girl would land a hit on Dick, but he never was able to hit her back. _"_You fight like a man," she_ _complained._

"_What's wrong with that?" asked Dick, oblivious to the insult._

"_It means that you can't fight," snickered the young girl._

_The fight continued just as simple as it was before. Eventually, Dick became very tried. He was surprised that he was so exhausted from fighting. He had been able to hold off many older villains before. But for some reason, he couldn't hold her off. He started gasping for air when she finally deiced to stop hitting him. "Have you given up already?" laughed the girl as Dick collapsed against the wall. "I just beat Robin! The Robin!" she cheered. "Mommy – I mean, mom – will be so pleased!" _

_Robin looked up at her with an titanic amount of anger. People rarely beat him in a fight, and now here he was, gasping for air, loosing to a girl! If Batman ever found out, Dick would never be able to look him in the eye again. "Who are you?" asked Dick._

_The girl thought for a moment. "I don't know. I don't have a name," she confessed. "But I guess I should have one," another pause. "I know! Mommy – umm, mom – calls me Huntress. That's it! I'm Huntress!" she applauded._

"_That's a stupid name," muttered Dick._

"_Oh yeah?"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_Stop being such a jerk!" snapped Huntress. "You're just mad because I beat you!" _

_Dick frowned at her. He had never felt so embarrassed in his life. He had just fallen to an enemy, and was now being made fun of. "What do you want?" asked Dick, secretly hoping she would go away._

"_Nothing," she shrugged. "Just knowing how sad you are is enough for me," she chuckled. "See you later, Boy Wonder," she taunted._

_Dick watched as she ran out of sight, disappearing into the shadows once more. When he was finally ready, he stood up and continued his walk home. What was he going to tell Bruce? Knowing him, he was obviously going to ask Dick what took him so long to get home, and then ask Dick to explain the bruises. "I'll say that the teacher kept me after to school – to talk about a homework assignment. And then I'll say that I tripped on the way home," he muttered out loud. He couldn't believe that he was going to lie to Batman, but he wasn't about to tell the embarrassing truth either. Dick frowned again. It was all her fault. It was her fault that he got humiliated, and that he had to lie to Batman. Dick promise that day that if he every saw her again, he would get her back!_

"Robs?"

Robin snapped out of his memory and turned around. In the doorway stood Kid Flash. "You've been in here for a while. I thought you might like a break," he suggested. Robin sneered. He knew the real reason why Kid Flash wanted to switch places with him. However, he could use a little exercise.

"Whatever," said Robin as she pushed past the over eager Kid Flash.

"Thanks, dude!" called Kid Flash as Robin left the room.

Robin continued his stomp down the hallway. Hopefully, Aqualad was right. Cause if they were keeping _her_ here for no good reason, Robin would be furious.


	5. Independance Day: Memory

When Robin finished lapping the mountain with his hateful stomp, he arrived back at the main chamber. Surprisingly, he saw Black Canary there. Surrounding her was the rest of his team (other than Kid Flash). She was holding something in her arms that Robin couldn't quite make out. "What's going on?" he asked sincerely.

"Oh, Hi, Robin!" called Black Canary. When she turned to face him, Robin was able to identify what she was holding in her arms. It was a small bobcat – older then a kitten, but still young enough for a person to hold comfortably. Around its neck was a black studded collar.

"What's this?" asked Robin with a smile. When he approached the bobcat, it hissed at him loudly, causing him to jump back. "Where did you get that thing?" he asked in a sudden change of tone.

"She belongs to Huntress," explained Black Canary.

Robin's face fell into a livid expression. "Oh,"

"It was strange," began Black Canary. "I saw her wandering outside the cave, and I knew she was Huntress's. So I brought her in to keep Huntress some company," Black Canary nuzzled with the cat for a moment before glance around the main chamber. "Where is Huntress?" she asked.

"We're keeping her in the holding cell," answered Superboy.

When Black Canary heard that, she gasped loudly. "What?" she cried.

"Well … we thought," stuttered Miss. Martian.

"I don't care! Why is she in the holding cell? She's a person!"

"She's a criminal," interposed Robin.

Black Canary eyed Robin darkly. "I want her release this second," she demanded.

"But-"

"'But nothing! If I don't see her here in one minute, I'll-"

The timing couldn't have been more perfect. Just as Black Canary was about to issue out her threat, Huntress entered into the main chamber. She seemed to be wandering about the cave, and was rather surprised to see everybody in the main chamber.

"How did you get out?" yelled Robin.

Huntress shrugged. "I don't really know. The doors just opened," she explained, her voice sounding completely honest.

Robin squinted his eyes in thought. "What? How?"

"Who was monitoring the camera's?" asked Black Canary.

Then Kid Flash stumbled in. On his face was a stupid expression of lust. He looked as though he had been 'love-struck' as his smile was crocked and his eyes seemed to be staring off into the abyss. Everyone knew right away who let Huntress out.

Robin ran up to his friend. Grabbing Kid Flash firmly by the shoulders, he began to shake him violently. "Dude! You were supposed to watch her! What happened?" yelled Robin. Kid Flash didn't respond, he just let out a long, lustful, sigh. "What did you do to him?" called Robin to Huntress.

Huntress frowned. "Nothing," she yelled back, crossing her arms.

Robin frowned back at her. He didn't believe her. He didn't _want_ to believe her. "I'll pull up the monitor screen and rewind it," he said, pressing a few buttons on his glove. "Then we'll see what _really_ happened," A holographic screen appeared, showing a recording of the holding cell. On it, was Huntress dancing to Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. When the song came to a close, Huntress glanced at the camera. Placing a hand gently against her lips, she blew a very sensual kiss to the camera. A second later, the doors to the cell popped open. Huntress, although surprised, exited the cell effortlessly.

When the clip from the cell was over, Robin closed the screen. The Young Justice team all began to scowl at Kid Flash. Especially Robin. "You. just. let. her. out?" asked Robin through gridded teeth.

Kid Flash looked back at him. His lustful grin was still plastered on his face as he said "I think she's into me, dude,"

Robin lost it. He threw his arms up in the air and released a loud roar of rage. He then stormed out of the main chamber, leaving the rest of the team alone with Black Canary and Huntress. When he was gone, the team exchanged awkward glances at each other as they watch Kid Flash remain perfectly still. After a few moments of silence, Aqualad walked over to Kid Flash and waved a hand in front of his face. Kid Flash didn't move, nor respond to the gesture. "I think he is catatonic," Aqualad resulted.

"Why am I not surprised?" asked Superboy sarcastically.

"I'll snap him out of it," grunted Artemis as she walked over to Kid Flash. When she arrived by his side, she smacked him on the back of his head with a hard blow.

Kid Flash suddenly snapped out of his trance a looked around. "Ow!" he cried, rubbing the back of his head. "What?"

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Men," she muttered.

"C.C!" shrieked Huntress. The outburst startled everyone in the room as the bobcat hopped out of Black Canary's arms and ran over to Huntress. Huntress picked up the bobcat and nuzzled her face into the soft fur.

"C.C?" asked Zatanna.

"Short for Charlotte Corday," explained Huntress. "Isn't that right, Charlotte?" she asked the bobcat. The bobcat purred a bit and Huntress went back to nuzzling with it.

"Charlotte Corday?" asked Kid Flash.

Huntress shot him an unimpressed look. "Know your history?" she asked.

"More of a science guy," he admitted proudly.

Huntress rolled her eyes. "Charlotte Corday was a young girl during the French Revolution. She was the one who assassinated Jean-Paul Marat," Kid Flash gave her a blank stare. "He wrote his own newspaper, basically. He asked for the heads of a thousand men," explained Huntress. "Then good old Charlotte Corday came in a straight up murdered him while he was still confined to his bathtub,"

"Why was he confine to a bathtub?" asked Kid Flash.

"Cause he was sick," answered Huntress.

"Why was he sick?

"Cause he lived in the sewers,"

"Why did he live in the sewers?"

"Cause he was a political refugee,"

"Why was he a-?"

"Enough of the Q & A's Kid Flash," said Black Canary. "I have to get going. But I don't want to here that you've locked Huntress back in the holding cell. Understood?" The team nodded as Black Canary left the mountain.

As the team began to file out of the main chamber, Artemis and Zatanna fell back to walk with Huntress Huntress may have been a 'villain', but Artemis and Zatanna had really taken a liking to her. Like them Huntress was strong, free spirited and, pretty liberal with her thoughts. "Your cat is adorable!" complemented Zatanna. Huntress smiled at her.

"I have to ask, though; where did you get a bobcat?" asked Artemis as she petted C.C.

"My mom stole her from the zoo. She was a present for my birthday," explained Huntress.

"That was you!" gasped Zatanna. A bobcat had been reported stolen from the zoo a couple of years ago, but the case was dropped when a security guard came forward and said that he let the cat out. Little did everyone know, Catwoman had actually 'persuaded' the security guard to make up that story.

"That was my mom," corrected Huntress. Zatanna and Artemis exchanged worried looks, but quickly shrugged it off. It wasn't a big deal, besides, no really missed that bobcat at the zoo.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the cave, Robin was keeping himself busy by working away on fixing up one of his motorcycles. Fixing stuff kept his mind off of other things.

Not for long, though. Eventually his mind drifted away; all the way back to the second time he 'ran into' Huntress.

_Robin, now 13, ran along the streets with confidence. After four long years of training, it was finally the day. The day were he, Kid Flash, and, his newest friend, Aqualad, would enter the Hall of Justice. Just one step closer to becoming full members of the Justice League. He wore his uniform proudly as he leapt through the shadows of the city. He wanted to get home as fast as he could, for the Bat signal had gone off not one minute ago, signaling trouble. Hoping that this job wouldn't take too long, Robin ran as fast as he could to go meet up with his mentor at Wayne Manor._

_He was about to turn onto another street when he stopped. Glancing to the side, Robin noticed the same ally way that he had entered three years ago. Robin smirked at the ally way. The quickest way home was also the way where he had been humiliated when he was just starting out. Looking around, he decided to enter. He had to get home as soon as possible. Plus, he had three more years of training. He could take whatever was thrown at him. Not to mention it would be a rare chance that he would run into her again._

_Robin had almost reached the other end of the ally when he heard the familiar giggle he had heard three years ago. This time, the voice sounded more mature. _

"_Not you again," he whispered, bracing himself for the first hit. The was a slight pause of silence, then-_

"_Back so soon?" said Huntress. Unlike at last time, she didn't attack from above, she attacked from below. A strong leg shot out from the shadows and knocked him down. "I knew you couldn't stay away,"_

_Robin looked up at his attacker. "Huntress," he growled. Huntress stepped into the light. She had changed. Gone was her simple black tracksuit. She now wore a leather corset, leather pants, boots, long gloves, and what seemed to be a full head cast mask. On her back was a crossbow. As Robin examined her, he couldn't help but notice that she looked good. He hated admitting it, but he was helpless against her outfit that hugged her new curves in all the right places - leaving just enough to the imagination._

"_That's my name. Don't wear it out," she winked. She then looked him over. "Mmm, aren't we all grown up?"_

"_What do you want?" asked Robin as he hopped to his feet._

_Huntress shrugged and began to fiddle with her gloves. "Nothing in particular," he said. "You just wandered into my ally,"_

"_Your ally? You live here?" mocked Robin spitefully. _

_Huntress snarled. "No," she spat. "I was just hanging around when you stumbled in,"_

"_Whatever. If you don't want anything, I'll be on my way," said Robin._

"_What's the hurry?"_

"_I've got real criminal to fight," he snapped as he turned away._

"_Heard you were getting inducted into the Hall of Justice. That must be exciting," congratulated Huntress. "But tell me this; how does your team feel knowing that you were beat by a girl a few years ago? Think they can afford a weak link?"_

_Robin stopped and turned around to face her. "That was three years ago. I could take you out easy!" he yelled._

"_Oh yeah?" She then fell to her knees a preformed a flawless spin kick, sending Robin back to the ground. "Prove it,"_

_The two were at it once more. This time their moves were more advanced and unpredictable. Robin was even able to land a few punches. Yet Huntress's hits seemed more powerful, always having a greater affect on him. "I thought you said you could take me now," she sneered. "You fight no differently than you did three years ago!"_

_It was then that Robin kicked her harshly in the stomach sending her to the pavement. "You were saying?" he taunted. Huntress hopped up quickly and repaid the favor, punching him right in the eye. Robin's body slammed against the wall behind him._

"_Don't make me say it again," she responded. A few more hits later and Robin was back down. Gasping for air as he sat on his injured bottom. It was then that Huntress got down on all four and crawled over to him. In the way that she was positioned, Robin began to feel his heart beat faster. He would later blame it on being out of breath, but even he knew that wasn't the case. When they were face to face she examined him closely. "I wonder who the boy behind the mask is," she said quietly. He could resist, he enjoyed the feeling of her breath against his face. However, he tried to knock her off, but she had him pinned down against the ground with a strong force. He was helpless. "What's your name Boy Wonder?" she asked. Robin barred his teeth at her. No matter what she did, no matter how he felt, he swore that he would never give up his identity. "Not going to tell? Shame. I'll guess I'll have to do this myself," Huntress maneuvered her hand onto his wrist where his mini computer was. Before Robin realized what was happening, she had hacked into his system and was now searching for his secret identity. He began shifting his body around, trying almost anything that would possibly get her off of him. _

"_Stop!" he begged._

"_Too late," she snickered, as his name appeared on the screen. "Richard Grayson," he strangely loved the way she said his name. "Oh! So you're that acrobatic kid! I've heard about you. My condolences for your parents," she said._

_Ignoring all of his previous feelings, he became full of rage _"_Don't you DARE talk about my parents!" yelled Robin. "And if you tell anyone my real name-"_

_Huntress hissed at him "Don't worry Dick. You're secret is safe with me," Then, she slowly backed off his body and began walking away. "I hope the actual Justice League is here to save you next time," she called back to him. _

_When she was out of sight, Robin let out a screech of fury. His name was now out in the world, but once again, he found himself in a difficult position. Sure, the right thing to do would be to tell Batman. But Robin's pride was too strong. _

_He took a few deep breaths to relax his body, trying to cool it down as well. It had become oddly warm when she was crouched over him. He then continued his run to meet up with Batman. On the spot, Robin decided to forget about the little incident. Today was going to be the best day of his life, and nothing was going to ruin that._

"OW!" Seeing as how Robin's mind was in 'flashback' mode, he wasn't quite paying attention to his motorcycle. He had just accidently pinched his thumb with a set of pliers. He removed his glove quickly and looked at his thumb. The pinch wasn't strong enough to break the skin, but it left behind a nasty bruise. He snarled a bit. Once again he had Huntress to blame. If he hadn't been thinking about her this would never have happened.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah ... REVIEW!<strong>


	6. Intermission

**I wrote this chapter to give a little insight on Catwoman. She is by far my favorite character from the DC universe, and I wanted to show were Huntress came from in a sense. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>15 years earlier...<p>

The one thing that Selina hated most about pregnancy was the early morning sickness. And as she crouched over the bowl of the toilet and watched the vile liquid pour from her mouth, she had every doubt in the world against having this child. When she felt done, Selina stumbled over to the sink and washed her mouth out thoroughly. Glancing up into the mirror, she saw the reflection of her slightly protruding belly. Cradling the bump in her arms, she quickly remembered that she would give her life to protect this child.

"You home, Kitty?"

Selina looked up to the sound of Dinah's (Black Canary) voice. The two strong women used to be enemies, but now shared a sister like bond. "In the bathroom, Dinah!" she called.

Dinah soon appeared in the doorway of the bathroom. Crossing her arms, she leaned against the doorway and examined her impregnated friend. "Seven months and you're barley showing," she concluded with a slight shake of the head. "Women everywhere envy you,"

"You're sweet. But don't lie; I look like a freaking cow," said Selina.

Dinah clicked her tongue. "Shut up,"

Selina chuckled. "Come in, I was about to have some breakfast,"

Dinah looked around the bathroom and crinkled her nose. "From the smell of it, it looks as though you were getting rid of your breakfast," she joked.

"Are you going to join me or what?" asked Selina as she brushed passed her friends on the way to the kitchen.

"Please! I haven't eaten for hours. I spent the whole night running from mafia lords. For the amount of weight those guys carry, it's amazing how fast they can be," laughed Dinah. Selina nodded her head politely, but released a small sigh as she prepared two cups of coffee. Dinah noticed and cocked her head to the side. "You miss it, don't you?" she asked.

Selina bit her lip and placed one of the cups in front of Dinah "I don't know what you're talking about," she lied.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. The thrills, the fights, the missions-"

"Are all in the past. I gave up that life. I don't miss it," snapped Selina as she marched to the stove and began to cook a few eggs. She was sincere when she said she didn't miss all of it. But Dinah had a point; in many ways, she did miss her old life. For Selina had stopped being Catwoman the day she learned she was pregnant, and did her best to hide from the world in order to protect her child. But Dinah rushed right by her side, as most best friends do.

"Oh really?" asked Dinah, sarcasm dripping off every word. "Than what's this I hear about you getting suited up and running about the night?" she challenged.

The egg that had been in Selina's hands prior to the question was now completely crushed. In silence, Selina quickly fetched a napkin and started wiping the extra eggshells of her hand. "How did you know?" she whispered.

Dinah paused. "I saw you,"

Selina blushed with embarrassment. Once again, it was true. Lately, Selina had been putting the Catwoman outfit back on and just running about the rooftops and alleyways. She had no idea she was being watched. "My outfit doesn't even fit me anymore," she mentioned as she started to tear up. Along with pregnancy came a lot of mood swings, and this was one of them.

"Your pregnant," reminded Dinah bluntly "Off course it won't fit," she paused to take another sip of coffee. "But you won't be for too much longer," she murmured.

Selina eyed her suspiciously as she placed a plate of eggs in front of her. "What are you suggesting?" she asked.

Dinah paused again and leaned forward. "Have the baby. Then get back in the game!"

Selina's eyes widened with surprise. She was never expecting that statement to come up. Although Selina wanted to 'get back in the game', she was also extremely hard headed and wanted to stand her ground. With that in mind, she narrowed her eyes at Dinah. "Of being a common thief?"

"As a member of the justice league,"

Selina began to exploded with a gusto of laughter. "What are you? Crazy? Most of the team hates me. I'm surprised _you_ talk to me,"

Dinah bit her lip and nodded understandingly. "Yes, you've fought against us. But you've helped us a lot. How could I hate you?" she retaliated.

"Well … women are more forgiving," Even Selina couldn't believe that. "But I'm sure most of the men resent me,"

"Most? Or just one?"

Selina looked away. Dinah was obviously making a reference to Batman, Selina's ex-lover. The break-up was mutual, but both of them missed the other with a great passion. The break-up, however, needed to be done. She, at the time, was a woman of chaos. He was a man of control. It could never have worked out. "I told you, we're over," said Selina darkly. "And it doesn't matter. My answer is no,"

"Well then, forget the Justice League. I have another idea. Me and Hawkwoman were talking, and we want to try something new," Dinah leaned forward as her voice grew with excitement. "We want to start a group of _female_ vigilantes only. No men, no worries. Just to show how tough we can be. We'd be called 'The Birds of Prey'. Catchy isn't it?" she asked leaning back in her chair.

Selina shrugged. "I guess. But what does this have to do with me?"

Dinah's face grew very serious, to show that she wasn't kidding around "We want you,"

Selina had to admit, that sounded like a pretty good idea, but her response was; "_Why_ me?"

Dinah sighed with frustration. "Because of your experience! You were one of the greatest warriors I ever saw!" Selina laughed at the word 'warrior' to which Dinah gave her a dirty look.

"I gave it all up for a reason. You know that," said Selina gently grabbing at her belly.

"Okay. So you have the baby - Then what? What are you going to do with your life? Waste it away? I'm sure your kid doesn't even want that!"

"I'll get a job! One where my life, nor my child's, will be risked," shot Selina.

"Why don't you just ask for help?" asked Dinah.

"And who am I going to ask? The Penguin? Hey Pengu! Remember me? I'm the woman who tricked you, used you, and then you tried to kill! How are you? Still up to the good old villainy? That's cool! Listen, can you watch over my new infant while I ran around the city fighting crime?" mocked Selina with great sarcasm.

"And the child's father-?"

"Is nowhere to be found!" said Selina quickly. Dinah was silenced as she glanced at her coffee. One of the many secrets that Selina kept for her friend was the identity of her child's father. "Look," started Selina, trying to ease the conversation again. "If you need a 'Catwoman', contact my protégé. Her name is Holly Robinson and she's been my Catgirl for sometime. I thinks she's ready,"

"I don't want her," said Dinah abruptly. She glanced back up at Selina. "I want you,"

At that, Selina snapped. "Well beggars can't be choosers can they?" she yelled, "I know I sure can't! So why don't you just drop it! I've made my decision! It hurts like hell but its what's best for my child! And-"

Selina was silenced as her body suddenly threw her backwards, almost knocking her over completely. Selina was able to catch herself on a few kitchens appliances before she hit the ground. Dinah practically flew from her chair and helped her friend onto her feet, and into a chair. "Are you okay?" she asked quickly.

"Y-yeah … I'm – I'm fine," said Selina weakly. She then placed a hand lightly on her stomach. The force that had sent her back was a kick from the child. "My daughter is strong," she joked. Dinah chuckled as well. When Selina had he strength back, she looked to Dinah and sighed. "Listen, you're a good friend. You've helped me out so much. But this is something I need to do. And I'm asking for you to respect my decision," Dinah looked away, but Selina needed her word. "Please," she begged.

This time, it was Dinah's turn to sigh with disappointment. "Okay… if that is what you want," Dinah stood from her chain and took her untouched plate of eggs to the kitchen counter. "If you ever need anything, call me," she said as she slowly left the apartment. Selina nodded as she heard the front door open and close.

When Selina heard the door click closed, she began to cry. Her unborn child meant the world to her, but in order to raise her properly, Selina was forced to give up everything and everyone she loved. She needed to have this baby by herself, but she also needed help. She was completely alone. When her eyes were dry again, she crept into her bedroom, got on her knees, and reached under her bed. Underneath it was a small plastic bag. In it was her Catwoman costume. She pulled it out and began to cry into the mask. The mask seemed to be looking up at her, judgingly. Almost as if it was saying, "This is what you wanted; this is what you got," Selina threw the mask back in the bag and shoved the bag back under the bed. She decided then and there that she would be strong. If not for her, than for her child.

The second she started to feel better about herself; she grabbed a near-by wastebasket, and threw up again. Maybe she shouldn't have had those eggs.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so once again I've messed with the DC universe. <strong>

**The Birds of Prey was actually started by Huntress and Oracle (the first Batgirl). However, it was in a different universe were Huntress wasn't Catwoman's daughter, but was actually a member of the Justice League. Black Canary and Hawkwoman were a members, and Catwoman was more of an ally. In the universe that I'm talking about, there was no Birds of Prey and Huntress was Catwoman's daughter, but I've put it in to help the story. Hope that makes sense.**

**Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Lessons Night

**WARNING: The follow chapter discusses female ... things. If this makes you uncomfortable, skip to the _italicized_ part. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Okay. Permanent injuries. What do you got?" asked Huntress as she applied a coat of black nail polish to her middle finger. At this particular moment, she, Artemis, and Zatanna all sat in the common room of the mountain. The nail polish was out and before anyone knew it, the three were sharing girl talk.<p>

"Me first!" said Artemis as she placed a bottle of dark green polish off to the side. "Partial deafness in my left ear," she said tugging at her left ear. "And partial blindness in my right eye," she said jabbing at her right eye.

"Jesus," chuckled Huntress.

"How did that happen?" asked Zatanna

Artemis shrugged. "Being electrocuted one too many times. For some reason, villains always prefer to electrocute someone," she noted.

"True. But that's because they like to see their captive being tortured," corrected Zatanna. "Now it's my turn," Zatanna straightened her back from her seat and proceeded to tilt her head to the left. When he chin was about half way from being in line with her shoulder, she stopped. "I can only move my head this far to the left,"

"No kidding!" noted Huntress "Is it paralyzed or just really stiff and painful?"

"Paralyzed" chuckled Zatanna.

"Now how'd that come about?" asked Artemis, grabbing the bottle of dark green polish and applying it to her nails.

"I forget when, but it was some mission where my head slammed against a wood door. Haven't been able to move it since," Zatanna relaxed back in her seat before nudging at Huntress with her elbow. "Okay, Huntress. Your turn," she encouraged.

Huntress thought for a moment, trying to choose between all the ones she had. After a moment or two of thinking, she jumped up from the couch and began to lift up the back part of her shirt. As she did, she reviled a long scar that started from her lower back and followed the outline of her spin to the beginning of her neck. "What the hell?" exclaimed Artemis. Not only was the scar long, it was extremely thick.

"I was running from some guy when he went to stab me with a piece of glass. It just missed me, but gave me this flesh wound," explained Huntress as she lowered her shirt and joined the two other girls on the couch. Zatanna and Artemis shivered at the thought. However, they didn't ask why Huntress was being chased or who it was. For some reason, they didn't care. They just wanted to have a good time with their new friend. "But enough of wounds. Next topic," said Huntress, pausing for dramatic effect. "Boys. Cutest member of the Justice League,"

"Batman," said Artemis without a second thought.

"Really? You're into that emotional rich boy thing?" questioned Huntress.

"What girl isn't?" joked Artemis with a wink.

"Well, I'm more for Green Lantern girl myself," countered Huntress. "And-"

"Guys. My father is in the Justice league. This is too weird," cut in Zatanna with a childish giggle. Huntress rolled her eyes a bit, but then got an idea.

"Fine. Then cutest member on your team," challenged Huntress with a little bit of attitude. The other two girls looked away with embarrassment.

"They're … they're like our brothers. It's – it's weird," stuttered Artemis.

Huntress let out a disappointed groaned. "Maybe I should ask Miss. Martian – nah. I already know her answer," she thought out loud, recalling earlier that day when she met the team. Miss. Martian did get rather offended when Huntress flirted with Superboy.

"Where is she?" asked Zatanna, glancing about the room.

"Probably making out with Superboy," muttered Artemis darkly.

Huntress's ear's perked up as she stared at Artemis with wide, interested eyes. "Do I detect a little jealousy?" she asked. When Artemis looked away with shame, Huntress clapped her hands together. "That boy just gets all the attention, doesn't he?" she laughed. "I'm guessing you're a Superboy fan girl to, eh?" asked Huntress, letting her gaze drift over to Zatanna.

"He's not my type," said Zatanna dismissively as she applied a layer of clear nail polish.

"You have a type?" said Huntress as more of a statement. When Zatanna shrugged, a smile spread over Huntress's face. "I bet I know your type," she smirked. Zatanna looked over at Huntress with a raised eyebrow, to which Huntress just gave her a wink.

"What's going on here?"

The girls looked up to see a very agitated Robin entering the common room. "Speak of the devil," whispered Huntress to Zatanna. Zatanna blushed a little, but was able to hide it from everybody.

"We're just hanging out, Robin," said Artemis frivolously. "No harm done," she added, examining her dark green nails.

"No harm done? You've probably told her everything!" yelled Robin.

The three girls gave him a strange look. "Everything – what?" asked Artemis.

"Just – everything – like – that stuff we do – and – RAAH!" yelled Robin with great frustration. He threw his arms into the air and began to march out of the common room.

"Robin! Wait!" Zatanna carefully placed her bottle of nail polish and charged after him. Huntress and Artemis just exchanged sideways glances. When Zatanna caught up to him, she gently placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him from walking "We're not telling her anything. What's wrong?" she asked.

Robin looked at Zatanna's hand on his shoulder and sighed. "What's wrong? We have a thief living in our mountain! Why is nobody else able to see that! She should be in jail! Not under our watch!" he complained loudly.

"Why does she bother you so much?" asked Zatanna with great curiosity.

Robin just shook his head and walked away. It hurt him to do so, as he really liked Zatanna, but he needed to clear his head. Zatanna sighed and slowly walked back to the common room.

" – And being on your period during a mission is the _hardest_ thing!" whined Artemis as she added a layer of paint to her toenails.

"I know! I've actually almost been caught because I started cramping up!" agreed Huntress. Zatanna sighed loudly and flopped back down onto her original seat on the coach. "Everything okay?" asked Huntress, noticing Zatanna's dismay.

"Yeah," she mumbled. Artemis just shrugged and returned to the conversation.

"I totally know what you mean. I started cramping up this one time on a mission. It was so embarrassing! Aqualad asked me what was wrong and I told him I had cramps. You know what he said to me?" Artemis paused and the other girls leaned in. "Stretch it out!" The other girls exploded with laughter. Obviously, Aqualad didn't understand what Artemis was going through.

"That's nothing! This one time, I started bleeding threw my costume! And Superboy noticed it! I had to tell him I was wounded and asked for a band aid!" Another eruption of laughter came from the girls as Zatanna told her story. The laughter some how alerted other members of the cave as Kid Flash poked his head into the room with a questioning look on his face.

"What are you guys laughing at?" he asked.

"N-nothing," said Zatanna, trying to hold back a few more giggles.

Kid Flash scratched his head. "Whatever," he shrugged. His curious look, however, quickly changed tone, and he coolly tried to lean against the wall. "So Huntress," he said as suave as he could. "Seems as though you've been showing an interest to Robin," he said.

"Have I now?" questioned Huntress with a cocked eyebrow.

"And I can't help wondering; why are you going for a little kid like him, when you can have a man?" he asked with a raise eyebrow. Artemis rolled her eyes and let out an annoyed sigh.

"What can I say? I a bit of a cougar," at that, Huntress bent her fingers to look like claws and said, "Roar," in a slight growl. Artemis laughed as she watch Kid Flash leave the room with his head hung low.

"What a jerk," noted Artemis as she finished painting her toenails. "Damn. I forgot the nail file. I'll be right back," said Artemis as she lightly jogged out of the room.

"Mind if I run to the bathroom for a quick sec?" asked Zatanna just after Artemis left the room.

"Hey, it's your place – I mean – mountain," chuckled Huntress.

Zatanna smiled. "Be right back!" she chirped.

Huntress giggled again before letting her body relax into the coach. She had spent a good majority of the afternoon talking with Artemis and Zatanna and loved every minute of it. She liked talking to other teenagers who knew what it was like to be out in the streets kicking butt. It didn't matter that they were technically on opposite sides; it was still nice to talk. As she waited patiently for the girls to return, she let her mind drift off to one of the earliest memories she had.

"_Kick, block, punch, good," said Black Canary as Huntress followed her instructions. It is nine years earlier when Helena Kyle was at the tender age of five. With only basic training under her belt, she was still one of the strongest pupils Black Canary had ever had. Granted, Black Canary didn't have any other students, but that didn't matter. What mattered was, Helena could kick butt and take names._

_After about an hour of training in Selina and Helena's apartment, Helena threw her boxing gloves to the ground and sat on the coach angrily. "What's wrong, Helena?" asked Black Canary as she took a seat next to her. Helena looked away and crossed her arms. "Honey, tell me," said Black Canary consolingly. _

"_Where's mommy?" asked Helena. Black Canary bit her lip._

"_I told you. She's out,"_

"_Running around in her Cat suit?" challenged Helena. _

_Black Canary's eyes grew wide. The secret of Catwoman was one that was kept from Helena till earlier that week. Her mother had kept it from her as to not give her any ideas. However, Selina didn't feel like it was right to keep a secret from her daughter, so she eventually told her. But the plan only backfired as Helena was itching to join her mother on the streets. She wanted to see what it was like, but her mother always said 'no'._

_Black Canary opened her mouth to say something when the front door of the apartment flew open. Entering was Selina. She wore a long brown trench coat that would be able to cover up a Catwoman costume. _

"_Hi ladies!" said Selina with a joyful tone. "How's training going?" Selina had asked Black Canary to train her daughter. No reason in particular, just self-defense._

"_Horrible," muttered Helena. Selina gave Black Canary a puzzled look._

"_I should probably go. The League needs me," said Black Canary quickly as she walked out of the apartment._

_When the mother and daughter pair were alone, Selina eyed her daughter suspiciously "What happened?" she asked calmly._

_Helena's eyes began to fill up with tears as she tried to stare back at her mother. However, the tears become too much to handle and freely spilt from her eyes. Helena slapped a hand over her eyes and ran to her bedroom, knowing perfectly well that her mother would pursue her._

_Helena was proven right as her mother walked into her room a few minutes later. "Sweetheart – "_

"_I don't want to talk to you!" yelled Helena as she pushed past her mother and back into the living room._

"_My little huntress - __tell me what's wrong," pleaded Selina. Selina often reffered to Helena as her little 'huntress'. Helena never thought anything of it, but Selina used it as a term of indearment. She knew that he daughter was tough, smart, a hunter, so she bestoyed her with a name that ecompassed all of those things: her little 'huntress'._

_Helena looked away and whipped her eyes. _"_This-this isn't f-fair," stuttered Helena._

"_What's not fair?" asked Selina as she sat down next to her daughter._

"_How-how come you g-get to go out and have f-fun, and I d-don't?" _

_Selina paused as she stroked Helena's hair. A tactic that usually calmed Helena down. "Sweetheart, it's dangerous at there. That's why I want to teach you first-"_

"_You mean have Black Canary teach me!" yelled Helena. Selina looked at her with a puzzled expression. "Why don't you want to be around me?" asked Helena._

_Selina's eyes widened with surprise at her daughters question. "I'd never want to-" she gasped._

"_Then how come you leave me here to train with Black Canary?" interrupted Helena._

_Selina felt as though she to was going to break down in tears. Selina had her reasons not to train Helena - she wanted to give up that life. She didn't want anything to do with it anymore, and she felt that if she taught her daughter, it would only bring back memories of the rush she got every time she ran in the night. However, this reason was to complicated to explain to her daughter, and Selina wouldn't want try and explain it anyway. She acted like a huge hypocrite every time she went back to the streets. _

_Selina looked at her daughter as Helena buried her face into one of the chairs pillows. Selina felt her heart break in half as the sudden realization that she had let down her daughter hit her. Patting Helena once more on the head, she knew what she must do. _

_Selina stood from Helena's side and __removed her coat; fully exposing – for the first time – her Catwoman suit. "M-mommy?"_

"_Has Black Canary taught you rhythm yet?" asked Selina. Helena, still in awe, slowly shook her head 'no'. "Then that's where will start," smiled Selina as she slipped on her mask. "Change into your track suit and meet me here,"_

_Helena paused before obeying her mother "What are we going to do?"_

_Selina's smile grew "You'll see,"_

_In no time at all, Helena had slipped into a black track suit and matching sneakers. When she arrived back into the living room, Santa Esmeralda's 'Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood' played from the speakers._ _When her mother saw her walk in, she tossed her a small cat mask. "Masks, while protective, also limit your sight and cover your blind spots. The best way to get used to it, is to put it on," Helena, without questions, quickly obliged. "Now," said Selina as she turned to face Helena "Rhythm is extremely important. You must be fluid with your motions, or you'll knock yourself over. Here; attack me, but keep it to the beat of the music" commanded Selina._

_Helena hesitated. Black Canary had never taught this to her. So the little five year-old Helena attack with all force she could, which, evidently, was not that much. Within seconds, Selina had easily knocked Helena over onto a pile of pillows. "You were too stiff dear. You have to be sly – like __Charlotte Corday__. Remember her?"_

_Helena nodded as she recalled the short history lesson her mother gave her a few days ago._

"_Listen to the music. Practice with it. Learn from it. Dancing is the best way to keep time. If you ever have a moment, dance instead of fight. You're timing and rhyme will improve. Now, attack me again,"_

_Helena smiled at her mother before attacking her once more. She couldn't have been a happier child. Finally, her mother, the legendary Catwoman was giving her a personal lesson. And that was all she ever wanted – time with her mother._

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not going to lie, I had a ton of fun writing this chapter (not that I don't always have fun). You see, I made the beginning a little like what my friends and I talk about (not so much the injuries, but they are fighters). I wrote it this way to give them a more personalteenager side as apposed to the strictly superhero thing.**

**Hope you liked it! Do you wanna know what I _really_ like? REVIEWS! Can I have some? :)**


	8. Departure Night

Huntress whistled to herself as she waited for Artemis and Zatanna to return. They had only been gone for a few moments, and probably wouldn't return for a few more. The mountain was, after all, freaking huge.

Her wild curls sprawled out over the couch pillows as she re-adjusted her position. Laying on her back and extending her legs, Huntress felt completely comfortable. A few moments later, she heard a soft purr coming from the other end of the room and the soft pitter-patter of little feet. Jolting upward, she noticed Charlotte Corday walking in, and hoping up onto the coach on top of Huntress's stomach. "Hey, C.C," giggled Huntress as Charlotte Corday's whiskers tickled her tummy.

Huntress just sat there for a moment, patting the top of her bobcat's head. She loved her bobcat, but hated sitting still. Which was why she was so agitated. Sure, she had a great time with Zatanna and Artemis, but she soon fell back into boredom without them.

"Now I know why mom kept going out at night. _I_ can't even keep still," she joked to her cat. Charlotte Corday just yawned in response. "Maybe I should get back out there," thought Huntress out loud. This time, Charlotte Corday responded by releasing a slight hiss. "What? Sometimes I have to take things in order to _survive_. But if you want me to stop stealing shit, then give me back your collar," challenged Huntress. Charlotte Corday stopped hissing, and went back to nuzzling her head into Huntresses tummy. "I spoil you rotten," joked Huntress. "Either way, there's not much I can do in here," she concluded, slipping her hand into her pocket and pulling out her iPod. It was an iPod touch, giving her an opportunity to go onto the internet. "Let's see what's in the tabloids," said Huntress. Charlotte Corday just licked the tip of her nose. "Okay, 'Drug Dealer's Brought in by Wonder Woman', 'Where to find the best peaches in town'" said Huntress as she read the headlines off her phone. "Oh well, looks like – wait a minute,"

Huntress sat up quickly as she read the next headline. Something about this headline caught her eye and caused her to sit up so quickly that Charlotte Corday was forcefully rolled off her stomach. "Prefect!" cheered Huntress as she quickly slipped her phone back into her pocket. "C'mon, C.C, we're getting out of here! I've found us some work to do!"

To Huntress's surprise, Charlotte Corday sat still on the floor. Usually, when Huntress had to go someplace, Charlotte Corday would automatically follow. But today, the cat just hissed at her again. "What's the matter?" asked Huntress as she bent down to Charlotte Corday's level. Charlotte Corday back away from Huntress slowly before making herself comfortable again on the floor. "Oh. So_ this_ is the thanks I get for watching over you, feeding you, letting you come along in the first place. You're just going to abandon me?" Charlotte Corday didn't move. Instead, she rolled onto her side, acting as if she didn't hear her master at all. Huntress let out an angry (yet disappointed) sigh. "Fine. I'll go by myself. Thanks for nothing," snapped Huntress. Huntress was used to having intricate conversations with her prized bobcat – Charlotte Corday was the only friend she had – but never did she think she would be yelling at the poor feline.

Huntress stormed out of the common room. Checking to make sure the cost was clear, she began to sneak through the halls of the mountain. Before she reached the zeta tubes, she shoved her hands down her shirt and pulled out her full head mask. She had been hiding it in her bosom until needed. And right now, it was needed. Slipping it on, she took one final glance around the mountain and smirked. "Catch me if you can," she mocked. After hacking into the system (she was just that good) a flash of white light absorbed her and sent her into an old telephone booth. Glancing around the old alleyway that it was placed in, she recognized the city to be Gotham. She smiled to herself once more before taking off running down the streets. She finally had something to do, now all she needed to be was remember her training…

"_Mom, I don't get it," said Helena weakly as she tried to support herself in a pair of tall high-heeled shoes. It was a few months earlier on Independence Day, and Huntress was once again practicing with her mother as her new pet bobcat watched. She had chosen the name Charlotte Corday for her cat, to pay her respects for one of the worlds greatest female assassins. _

_Helena herself had become a strong fighter, and after years of being taught by her mother and Black Canary, she was one of the toughest fourteen year-old girls she knew. "Why do I have to wear these?" she asked her mother, addressing the tall stilettos on her feet._

"_Woman can do anything men can do. What makes us better, is that we can do it in heels," smirked her mother. "The heel can also double as a weapon. That thing can puncture through a human being like nobody's business," Helena wobbled for a bit more. She wasn't used to wearing shoes like this. "Besides, if you ever need to defend yourself, the shoes will come in handy,"_

_Helena lightly smiled at her mother. Like her mother, she had many secret outings. She often practiced her fighting skills on common thugs and police officers, she used the stealth skills to steal nice things she wanted, and used all of that on Robin, whom (as of this morning) she defeated twice (and learned his secret identity). She didn't know why she kept it all from her mother – she didn't even show her mother her new costume that she stitched herself. Maybe she didn't want her mother to object, or maybe she just didn't want to hurt her mother by saying that she went behind her back. Either way, Helena was Huntress now, and her mother didn't have to know just yet. But, like most teenaged girls, Helena was swarmed with confusion. There was something inside of her that ached for her mother approval. Even though she went out against her mother practically every day, she always dreamed of the day when he mother would let her out into the streets. _

_So, every day she tried to get her mother's consent. "So mom," she began this way every single time. At this point, her mother even knew what was coming._

"_No," frowned Selina._

_Helena huffed and folded her arms across her chest. "Still not ready?" she asked angrily._

"_Honey, I know you can handle yourself out there. But tell me this; what would you do?"_

_Huntress thought of all the things she had done up to that point. "Help people?" she suggested. _

_Her mother sighed and sat on the couch. At least her daughter had good intentions in mind. In all honesty, Selina wanted to give Helena that experience that she so desired. But knowing her daughter, she would only become addicted to the rush. Selina had worked very hard to keep Helena out of that life, and wanted to keep it that way. "Honey, I-"_

"_You know what? Forget it," said Helena sitting on the adjacent couch. Charlotte Corday hopped up beside her and nuzzled into her stomach._

_Selina looked at her daughter, then back to the floor. "Here, I'll make us some dinner, and we'll talk about it then," she sighed as she left the room. When Selina was in the kitchen, Helena groaned, and turned on the TV – the least she could do was entertain herself._

_When the screen turned on, it was the afternoon news. "… when Mr. Freeze attacked a group of innocent civilians," said the report. Huntress rolled her eyes. Gotham never seemed to rest. Problem after problem after- "That is, until Batman and Robin flew in and saved the day!" Helena's ears perked up at the sound of Robin's name. Watching the screen, she watched as Batman and Robin attacked Mr. Freeze and easily dispatched of him. "The dynamic duo then rushed off to the Hall of Justice where Robin will –" Helena changed. She didn't need to here it._

_She was completely green with envy. Robin was a whole year younger than her and he was getting inducted into the Justice League – the same day she kicked his butt! She growled – it wasn't fair! Why did he get all the glory?_

_Unfortunately though, it seemed as though Robin's efforts weren't enough. As Helena flipped through the news channels, she only saw footage after footage of horrible crime scenes in Gotham City. _

_She grunted and turned the TV off. She couldn't stand to watch her city being pulled apart. Then suddenly, she got an idea – she refused to sit back and watch her city be destroyed. Batman was useless, he only put the criminals away for a short period. They always found their way out and back onto the streets. Some one had to fight for her city, and if no one else would, she would step up to the plate._

_Within mere minutes of sneaking around her house, Helena had collected a bundle of cloths, her costume, and a small pile of money. She new where there was an abandoned apartment where she could live, and a place that gave free food to homeless minors. She was going out there, and she didn't need her mother._

_As she reached for the door handle, she felt a small scratch on her leg, looking down, she spotted C.C, looking back at her with widen eyes. Helena smiled. "Wanna come, girl? She asked. C.C purred and joined her at her side. Taking one last look at the apartment, Huntress sighed. This had been her home for years, and now she was saying goodbye to it. Exiting the apartment, she felt a shiver go down her spin. She was off to do the right thing, but secretly hoped that one day, she would see home again._


	9. Hunting

"This is all your fault you know!" yelled Robin at Artemis as she stood firm with her hands crossed over her chest. "If you weren't all friendly with her and _watched _her like you were supposed to, she wouldn't have escaped!" Robin was furious. Probably the angriest one of the group. It was a smile mission, and they had failed, leaving Huntress victorious once more.

"How is this just _my _fault?" asked Artemis. "It was a team mission, we_ all_ had to watch her. Where were you guys?" she interrogated. Zatanna looked away, feeling extremely guilty. She couldn't help but blame herself for letting Huntress escape.

Robin just growled. "Well it doesn't matter now, because she's gone. Probably out of the city by now!" he groaned, taking a seat on the coach. The team didn't have that many clues to work off of. They had reviewed the footage from the security tapes, but none of them told them were she was going or where to find her.

"She has only been missing for 32 minutes," noted Aqualad "She could not have left the city just yet,"

"You okay M'Gann?" asked Superboy. Everyone looked over and saw Miss. Martian standing quite still, stiller then usual. Her brow was furrowed in the middle of her face as if she was deep in thought.

"She – she said something about finding 'work'," recalled M'Gann. Everybody's ears perked up as they remembered what Huntress had said on the security tapes. "What does she mean by 'work'?"

Kid Flash nodded, catching on to Miss. Martian's point "That's what we need to find out if we're going to find her-"

"OW!" Robin's shriek of pain interrupted Kid Flash's idea as he tightly gripped his right arm. Next to him sat Charlotte Corday, looking as innocent as possible. "Stupid cat!" yelled Robin. "She –!" Robin paused as he examined the scratch on his arm. He couldn't help but noticed that the scratch marks on his arm formed a symbol. Three lines with the one in the middle being the longest. "- scratched me," he paused again as a smile formed on his face. This was a symbol of a place in town. "I know where she is,"

Minute's Later...

"That Cat Scratch Club?" gasped Miss. Martian as she and the rest of the team stood just outside the adult bar. This club was located in the darkest place of Gotham where most of the criminals of the city lived and 'worked'. The club itself was extremely sketchy. The pink neon sign was mostly burned out, and the bouncer outside look terrifying. The clientele that entered the bar were all completely buzzed and didn't seem to noticed the seven under aged teens in strange costumes.

"I can smell it from here," growled Superboy, commenting on the harsh sent of alcohol and vomit. This place disgusted the Young Justice team. It was filthy, dirty, and had a reputation of soliciting women of older ages to willing customers.

"C'mon. Let's go," said Robin with authority.

Miss. Martian gasped. "In-in there?" she clarified. "We-we can't just go in there," even though she had only been on earth for a few months, she knew enough about the reputation of the club to be scared of it.

"Listen, M'Gann. I know it's sketchy. But you're Martian! You can handle yourself in there. You've fought some of the craziest people in the world! That has to count for something!" encouraged Zatanna.

"And if anything happens, I'll be there to protect you," said Superboy, pacing his arm around her. Miss. Martian sighed, then nodded.

"Okay team, let's stick together in there," said Aqualad. And with that, they headed inside.

The interior of the club was almost worse than the filthy street that was seen outside. Drunken men and women were scattered amongst the place, either completely wasted or completely passed out. The atmosphere was replaced with a thick layer of cigarette smoke, causing Aqualad to have some trouble breathing. The smoke also blurred the vision of the young group, as if the dim lighting wasn't bad enough.

The team scanned around the room, looking for Huntress. That was until an older man came up to Artemis and grabbed her wrist firmly. "Hey pretty lady," he whispered into her ear. "Does your carpet match your drapes?" he asked, snickering stupidly to himself. Artemis sneered at him, and was about to retaliate when Kid Flash pulled her away from his grip.

"Leave her alone," he said threateningly. The older man growled some before suddenly passing out on the floor in front of them. When he was out, Artemis turned to Kid Flash with a look of confusion on her face.

"What was that?" she asked.

Kid Flash gave her a strange looked. "What do you mean 'what was that?' I was helping you,"

She rolled her eyes. "I was fine on my own,"

"That's the thanks I get for trying to be nice?" he said, crossing his arms.

Artemis placed her hands on her hips and sighed. "Fine. Thank you," she mumbled just loud enough for Kid Flash to hear.

He face quickly split into a smile. "Don't mention it," he winked.

"There she is!" exclaimed Zatanna as she pointed a long finger to the other end of the room. In one of the corners of the bar, Huntress was seen escorting a much older looking man in the direction of the bathroom's. A suggestive smile on both their faces.

"What's she doing?" asked Kid Flash.

"I don't – wait – I know that guy!" said Robin. "That's Lion Smith! He's been to jail for selling younger women like a thousand times," he explained.

Kid Flash scratch his head. "Then what is she doing with him-?" Suddenly it all hit them. It hit them so hard they were at a lost for words and totally winded for air. It was the most obvious thing and it was under their very nose. "Oh shit,"

Each of them ran as fast as they could to the bathroom, pushing over drunken bastards left right and center. But when they finally reached the bathroom-

CRACK

They were too late.

The scene in the bathroom was quite a sight. Huntress stood over the man's body as it lay on the floor. His neck was snapped in half, causing his head to be craned in an awkward position. His eyes were wide open, but no other sign of life was radiating off his body. He was dead.

In only seconds did it take for the team to register what had just happened. But obviously they took too long as moments later, Huntress had flung herself out the bathroom window, and was in a full out sprint down the street. "After her!" commanded Aqualad.

The six other teens did as they were told and began to peruse Huntress with full force, but unsurprisingly, it was Kid Flash who caught up to her first. When he did, he tackled her into a near by wall and took a step back, letting the whole team encircle around her. Huntress was trapped with nowhere to go. When they were surrounding her, she purposely made intense eye contact with all of them. Waiting for the first one to speak. Waiting for the first one to make the comment that had been on all their minds.

"You're the one who killed them," murmured Robin. Huntress paused… then nodded slowly. "You're the one whose been killing all of those criminals. It was you all along!" he concluded.

Huntress smiled at him. "That's right little birdie," she joked.

"But – but how could you do that?" asked Miss Martian. "Just kill all of those people,"

Huntress's eyes narrowed at her. "At least I'm making a difference. If I hadn't done anything, crimes rates would be the same as they were a few months ago,"

"How dare you?" asked Superboy, fury building up in his stomach. "How dare you kill all of those people?"

"They had it coming-" she muttered.

"No. They didn't. And they didn't deserve it. Everyone has a right to a free trial," said Zatanna.

"In this corrupted court? Everybody gets to walk. And even if they were sent to jail, how many of them just break out again and go back to their old ways?" The team silences at that statement allowed for Huntress to continue. "That man I just killed was known for trafficking young girls. But he had an in with the police to let him keep working. If I didn't do what I did, he'd be sending off a young girl to some pervert right now!" she yelled. No one said anything else. "Figures," she snorted "Think about that next time you want to 'trial' somebody,"

Suddenly, she crashed her foot down into a manhole cover that no one had noticed before. From the impact of her foot, the iron cover broke right in half and fell down the manhole. "Ta," she whispered, as she elegantly jumped into the manhole.

None of the team believed how quickly she got away. It was so quick that the team had to collect themselves before coming up with a plan. "I'll look at a map of the sewage pipe line system," said Robin, triggering his computer. Blue prints appeared in front of the team moments later. "Okay, the pipe line that she went down only has four other exits. One here-" he pointed to a street in the North of Gotham "One here-" one in the south "One here," he pointed to one in the east, "And h-" Robin stopped as he squinted at the location in the west of Gotham.

"Yeah?" asked Artemis, urging him to continue. He shook his head and studied the map once more. "She has to come back up some time, and it'll be at one of these place. I say that Aqualad and Zatanna take guard at the one in the north, Wally and Artemis in the south, Superboy and M'Gann at the east, and I'll go to the one in the west,"

Kid Flash moaned "Why do I have to go with her?" asked Kid Flash.

Robin eyed him "Because I know you'll just act stupid again and let her escape. Artemis is the only one who seems to distract you," spat Robin.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Artemis and Kid Flash in unison.

"Look, it doesn't matter! Just go to you places and wait for someone to call you over! M'Gann, can you hook us up?"

When she did, they all split up and ran to their designated spots. Robin ran especially fast to his. He knew just where the place was … a little too well in fact.

* * *

><p>When Huntress emerged from the sewers, she glanced around cautiously. After seeing the team only moments ago, she knew that they were tracking her. When the coast was clear, she popped and gathered her bearings. Identifying where she was, she smiled. This city never her let her down. That is, until she heard a soft boyish snicker bounce of the walls of the ally, and felt a strong pair of feet plant themselves on her back and push her forward.<p>

"Always come back to the same place, huh?" asked Robin. Huntress, both annoyed and shaken up, peeled herself from the cement ground. This was indeed the same ally that they had met numerous times before. When they first met, and on Independence Day.

"No wonder you found me," she said as if to sound like he was stating the obvious.

"And I think I figured it out to," he continued. "This entrance to the sewers-" he pointed to the one she had recently just popped out of "Is connected to every other sewage line in Gotham. If you ever need a quick escape, just follow any line and you'd pop up here. That's why I kept running into you here," he concluded, arms crossed.

"Very good, Boy Wonder," she Huntress sarcastically.

"It wasn't hard to figure out after I put the pieces together. I should have known…" he voice trailed off spitefully as he took a moment to be ashamed of himself for not figuring out the crime earlier.

"We do have a lot of history here, don't we?" noted Huntress as she glanced around. "It's was the first place we met, and now, it'll be the last place you ever see me!"

Forming her hands into fists, she attacked Robin with the last little bit of strength she had. However, this time Robin found himself being able to hold her off. It was his movements that were fluid, unpredictable, and ready. Every hit she tired to make either missed him or was blocked by him. The only thing that was different this time was that Robin was at peace with himself. He had figured her out, and now knew what to do. Huntress, on the other hand, had just completed a job and was now trembling with adrenaline. She tried not to think about it, but the factors of the situation left her movements rigid and awkward.

"I can't believe you did that," spat Robin when he had a moment to catch his breath.

"I do what I need to do," she growled.

"But all of those people. And not just them, their families-"

"Shut up!" she cried, trying to kick him. He dogged it and continued.

"I know that it feels as though people should be killed," his voice was much softer now. "But that's never the answer,"

"I said shut up!"

"And now, to have their blood on your hands. You may have ended crime, but how could you live with yourself?"

"SHUT UP!"

Two more punches later and she collapsed. Tears poured from her eyes like waterfalls and her wails of sadness were loud enough to alert the whole city. "You asshole! You _asshole_!" she chanted between weeps. Robin watched her for a moment. It had hit her. The sin that she had been committing finally caught up with her. She had taken lives in the name of justice, but never knew what the emotional consequences were after that.

Robin knelt down and wrapped his arms around her. In those moments of peace she cried on his shoulder, spilling her soul out onto his sleeve. The murders hurt her, but she never thought they would. They were criminals – they didn't deserve a second chance… right?

"I-I didn't mean to," she stuttered.

"Shh… I know, I know," comforted Robin. In an instant, their relationship changed. He wasn't the hero, and she wasn't the villain. They were equals.

She pushed him away slightly and looked deep into his eyes. Through the slits of their masks, they could see two common people, thrown into the lives that they chose, never expecting such horrible penalties. "I have to get out of here," she whispered to him. Robin dropped his head. It was his duty to call the other and take her in. "Please. I can't. I'll go/ I'll disappear. I promise I'll never bother you guys again. I-I just-can't..." the tears returned to her eyes as she pleaded with Robin. He looked up again. He didn't want her to go.

"What if I talked to Batman? I'm sure he'll-"

"After what I've done?"

Robin sighed. She was right, no one would accept her, and it would be a rare chance that they actually give her a try at being one of the good guys. With another sigh, he dropped his arms. He was going to let her go.

Huntress's tears of sadness turned to tears of joy in an instant. She squeezed him around the neck as if her life depended on it. "Thank you," she whispered.

Suddenly, she grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him in for a delicate kiss. Nothing serious, just one of thanks. When she pulled away, she smiled. "I can see why Zatanna likes you," she joked. Robin blushed a bit and looked away.

"Go. They'll be here in a moment," he warned. Huntress nodded and hopped up onto her feet.

Before she left however, she turned to him. When their eyes made contact, she pulled off her mask, revealing not only her wild hair, but also her whole face. To Robin, it was beautiful and perfect. All of the futures were strong, yet feminine. She introduced herself and extended her hand out to him "Helena Kyle,"

Robin glanced at her hand and followed suit. Removing his own mask he grabbed her hand and introduced himself. "Richard Grayson,"

"I already know that, Dick," she teased with a smile. He laughed as they shook hands. Then, with a little wink, she took off running. Never to be seen again.

Robin watched her for a moment, then put on his own mask. Deep down, he would miss her greatly.

Minutes later, he was joined by the rest of the team. "We waited for half an hour and she didn't show," growled Artemis.

"We thought it would be best to find you since you seemed to know where she's heading," explained M'Gann.

Robin paused and turned to face his team. At that moment, he promised himself that this would be the first and only time he would ever lie to his team. "She's gone,"

The team gaped at him. "What do you mean 'she's gone'?" asked Superboy.

Robin called up his computer. "While you were all gone, I was monitoring heat movement in the sewage system. Nothing showed up. We don't have a lead,"

"Surely you must have some idea where she is?" asked Aqualad.

Robin sighed and shook his head. Kid Flash snorted. "Well what a waste of time! And not only that, the League is going to be mega pissed at us for failing a simple mission!" he complained as the seven of them walked the streets of Gotham to the only known entrance in to the mountain. They all filed into the 'telephone booth' and disappeared one by one. Robin went in last. When he did, he scanned the city once more and couldn't have but notice a black figure hoping from rooftop to rooftop. He felt a little uneasy about the whole thing, but knew it was the right thing to do. "See ya 'round Hunt-… Helena,"


	10. Debrief

In general, Kid Flash is wrong about many things. But when he said that the League was going to be pissed, the League was, in fact, _extremely _pissed. It had been an hour since their returns from the streets of Gotham, and Batman, Zatara, Flash, Superman, Green Arrow, Martian ManHunter, and Aquaman, were called in by Black Canary, Red Tornado, and Captain Marvel right away to give them a lecture. If you thought the Bat glare was bad, then you haven't seen it for 60 minutes straight.

"… and then to not peruse her-" growled Batman.

"We didn't have a lead," Everyone turned to look at Robin. He had surprised mostly every body that day, but this was the biggest surprise of them all. To interrupt Batman was like asking for a death wish, it does not happen.

Batman eyed him down so severely that Robin cringed. He didn't like standing up to his mentor, but there was a knew found power that he gained from the evening's events. He felt strong, in control. Kind of like the Batman himself. But those feelings faded away as those menacing eyes of the Dark Knight looked down upon him. "Excuse us," said Batman darkly to the rest of the group. The elders nodded and escorted the younger ones out of the main chamber.

When they were alone, Robin sighed and grabbed his arm in shame. "I'm sorry," he apologized.

Batman released a long exhale and patted Robin on the shoulder. "No. I'm sorry," Robin looked up with a puzzled expression. Batman was usually to stubborn to admit his faults. But for some reason, he didn't hesitate in this situation. "I shouldn't have put you in a position like this for my own benefit. In a way, I thought you'd might let her go..." he let his voice trail off, feeling as though it would be better to keep his thoughts and judgments to himself, especially at a time like this when Robin felt so vulnerable.

Robin looked at his feet again. "I don't think she'll do anymore harm-"

"I know she won't do anymore harm," confirmed Batman warmly. Robin smiled at Batman with eyes full of hope. "What you did may have not been right, but it was fair. And now we can learn from it. Our personal arrangements and faults should never get in the way of doing what's needed. It's still a lesson I have to learn," muttered Batman almost to himself.

Robin nodded and looked to his feet again. "Am I still in trouble?" he asked glumly.

Batman thought it over in his mind, but shook his head. "No. But I want for you to think about it. And hopefully someday, you'll learn faster then I did,"

One of the doors on the other side of the room opened. Out of it stepped the older hero's along with Zatanna. "We should go, I think they've heard enough," suggested Superman. Batman nodded at him and followed the group to the zeta tubes.

"Wait!" called Black Canary as she stumbled in after them, Charlotte Corday curled up warmly in her arms. "What about her bobcat?" she asked extending Charlotte Corday out to Batman.

Batman shrugged and scooped up that bobcat in his own arms. "I'll take he back to her rightful place," he said. Black Canary sighed and followed him to the zeta tubes. The bobcat was probably going back to the zoo where it came from. Even so, she didn't like the cat being on it's own after being loved and taken care of for so long.

As Batman typed in the code for the zeta tubes, he and Black Canary shared a hushed conversation.

"I can't believe it was her all along," said Black Canary. Batman nodded in agreement. "Are you going to find her? I know that Sel-… Catwoman will be devastated,"

Batman glanced down at Charlotte Corday, then back to Black Canary. "I'll see what I can do," he muttered to her. Black Canary nodded with thanks and walked off as the other hero's disappeared.

When the chamber was all clear, Robin and Zatanna smiled at each other and slowly walked back to the common room to join the others. "How's the team?" asked Robin.

Zatanna shrugged "It's complicated. They don't want to hate her, but she _did_… you know,"

Robin chuckled to himself. "She seems to have that effect on people,"

"Even you?" Robin was silent. Zatanna was the first only person so far who called him out on the events of the evening. She seemed to be able to read him like an open book. "I know you could have stopped her easily, and you do to. So what happened?" asked Zatanna.

Robin shrugged. "I felt bad for her. She doesn't deserved to be judged for _trying_ to do the right thing," Zatanna nodded in agreement and looked at her feet as they walked.

"Did you really want to go after her?"

Robin stopped in his tracks as he considered the questions. "Yes. But mostly no,"

Zatanna sighed. "Oh," she said with disappointment.

Robin smirked at her reaction as he took the words of Huntress to heart. She knew she was right, and had the same feelings for Zatanna. If he was going to act on them at any time, it would be now. "…because I don't think I'd like to have her beat me up again. Especially in front of you," he mumbled.

They both sheepishly smiled at the other and joined hands. Huntress was defiantly right, there was something there between Zatanna and Robin… something quite strong.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	11. Epilogue

This time, it was Catwoman who sat on the roof of Wayne Enterprise in the middle of the night, stirring soundlessly as she awaited to be joined by her old flame. He had given her word to meet him that night, and while Catwoman was 15 minutes early out of pure anticipation, she quietly cursed at him under her breath for keeping her waiting.

"I'm surprised you showed,"

Catwoman gasped out of shock at the booming voice that suddenly appeared behind her. When she identified the owner of the voice, she claimed down. "I like you keep you guessing, Bruce," she said coolly.

Batman approached her solemnly. Eyeing her down with every step he took. She held his gaze and stood strong, waiting for him to speak. That was the one thing that Batman was so annoyed by, but at the same time, so admired. She was one of the few women who wouldn't crumble at the sight of his glare. "She's gone isn't she?" asked Catwoman. Batman paused for a brief moment. He still wasn't quite sure how to tell her, or if to tell her at all. When the moment passed, he cautiously nodded. It was her duty as a mother to know. Catwoman bit her lip and looked away. "Figures," she muttered, her voice breaking slightly as her lips began to tremble.

"Selina-"

"You said you'd watch her. Not give her to a group of kids!" she snapped. She had heard the story earlier from Black Canary, but needed to hear it from Batman's lips before accusing him.

"Look, I-"

"Save it. I don't want to hear your excuses-"

"I know where she is,"

Catwoman's eyes expanded to a colossal size. Her mouth parted some what in awe, and her knees became weak beneath her. "I used her bobcat to track her. She's hiding out in an abandoned apartment building. She doesn't know that I found her," he explained as he produced a small slip of paper with the address to her 'home' on it. Catwoman snatch up the paper, and studied it swiftly. Then, she collapsed onto Batman with a tight embrace.

"Thank you," she whispered. Batman hugged her back as he let her console herself in the safety of his arms. "You must think I'm the worst mother ever," she joked.

"You raised her well," said Batman. "Watched out for her, cared for her, taught her –" he paused. "Took the fall for her,"

Selina looked at him in surprise, but at the same time, knew exactly what he was going to say next. "You knew she was killing people all along, didn't you? That's why you wanted me to watch her – to keep her from doing it again. You were never running from anyone, you just knew she'd run from you,"

Catwoman fell into his arms again. Gently sobbing her woes. He was right, and knowing her daughter, she would have run at the sight of her in an attempt to not be lectured by her mother. But, she never could have predicted that her daughter would become an assassin. Never. "I thought you'd stop it," she confided. Batman patted her on the head, trying to comfort her without feeling so guilty. He couldn't help but blame himself for not watching Huntress on his own.

"She won't do it anymore. That I can promise you," assured Batman. Catwoman nodded and broke their embrace. Whipping her eyes (or what you could see of her eyes) she smiled weakly.

"She's a good kid, Bruce," Catwoman guaranteed.

Batman smiled and crossed his arms. "Like father like daughter, right?"

Catwoman's eyes went wide again. Her secret was out: Batman _was_ the father of Huntress. What happened fourteen years ago had progressed to something bigger this present day.

Catwoman bit her lip before responding. "How did you find out?" she asked.

Batman smiled to himself. "She has my mother hair," he said weakly. Catwoman smiled. "That, and I simple DNA test," he added.

Catwoman chuckled. "Same old Bruce,"

His expression then morphed into a very serious one. One that took Catwoman by surprise. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Catwoman look away and fidgeted with her latex suit. "I need you out of my life," she whispered. "There was too much – bad stuff – between us. Besides, I thought I could handle her on my own," Catwoman paused. "Does she know?" Batman shook his head. "Then why didn't you tell her?" she asked.

"It was your decision, so I respected it,"

Catwoman sighed "When I find her, I'm telling her everything," she dictated "I promise,"

Batman nodded as she began her departure. Looking back at him one more time, she mouth a quick 'thank you' before scaling back down the building. When she was gone, Batman took a moment to look out onto the horizon of Gotham city. The moon was full and pale white. The stars were invisible against the city lights, but Batman knew they were twinkling somewhere. The sound of sirens could be heard, adding to the hostile environment of Gotham city. Batman frowned. It had only been a day few hours that Huntress had given up her goal and the streets had returned to chaos.

Huntress… Helena.

Batman clenched his fists tightly. His had a child – all this time and he never knew. Regret, anger, and disappointment in himself flooded his heart. And now, he failed at being a father once more in not properly protecting his 'family'. Catwoman had told him indirectly not to intervene before the time was right, but he would give anything to see Helena now. "_Helena is a good name_," he smiled to himself as he began to climb down the building himself. "_Huntress is a creative name_," he laughed as his feet hit the cement. He walked along the streets and to telephone booth that would take him to Mount Justice. Laughing to himself the whole way, he couldn't help but notice that the one thing her was trying to teach Robin, he still had to learn for himself.

* * *

><p><strong>The End!<strong>

**... to my first Young Justice FanFic! Hope you guys liked it!**

**Thanks to all who read and reviewed! That was quite awesome of you! Now, if you will be so kind as to REVIEW this final chapter for me, that would be a fantastic finish to this awesome adventure!**


End file.
